


Free Spirit

by Cosmosis12



Category: JYP - Fandom, Like OOH-AHH - Twice (Music Video), TT - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band), TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Idols, JYP - Freeform, Mimo, Mina - Freeform, idolAU, momo - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmosis12/pseuds/Cosmosis12
Summary: Snippets from the idol au that will never be completed. Mimo





	1. we were running onto something

**Author's Note:**

> Snippets from an idol au that I wrote that will never be complete. 
> 
> Mimo TWICE au. IdolxCollegeStudent
> 
> Big love <3

Momo hauls her bag onto her shoulders with a deep sigh. Why on earth- who’s ungodly idea was it ever- to make sure that every round of exams in this university had Momo staying up at 5am just to make sure she was adequately prepared for the four tests she’d take within 18 hours? It just wasn’t right. Everyone else’s tests seemed to be relatively spread out. Momo’s professors seemed to all like to have everything crunched very tightly together. She still doesn’t understand why. All she knows though, is right now she desperately needs coffee.

 

The campus cafe is on her way to the dorms, so she decides she has time to stop by for some coffee before her next class. She pushes the door open and quickly walks to the register. “Hey Sunmi.” She grins at the barista.

 

Sunmi looks up with a smile. “Hey there! The usual?” She’s already moving to prepare the drink, calling over her shoulder to the younger girl.

 

Momo nods with an appreciative smile at the older girl. “Yeah. Thank you.” She sinks onto a barstool at the far end of the counter to wait.

 

Sunmi nods as she rings off the order to another barista, a quiet but pretty girl named Irene- Momo doesn't know her well, but she's nice, pretty, quiet, and makes great drip coffee. “Hey, I heard about the test results for your optics class. You’re really amazing, you know that?” Sunmi smiles at Momo as she walks back with a steaming cup.

 

Momo blushes slightly, managing a small smile. “Thanks. I put a lot of effort into it.” She replies modestly, moving down the counter to grab the freshly made coffee.

 

Sunmi shrugs. “Hey, it paid off. I’m really glad you’re doing well.” She smiles fondly at her junior as she types something into the cash register.

 

Momo nods as she hands her money to Sunmi and takes the coffee. “Yeah, me too. It’s been tiring but I’m halfway there, so I’m not complaining. I actually have a class later, so I better get going. See you later, Sunmi!”

 

Sunmi waves her off with a smile. “See you!” She calls cheerily before turning to the next customer. The small bell on the door rings clear through the air as Momo makes her way out.

 

She’d only gone a few steps before she slams into someone else in a rather painful collision that sends her coffee flying.

 

“AHH!” The other person screams, smacking at her skin where the hot coffee had scalded her skin.

 

Momo jumps to her feet. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, are you okay?” She starts, but her words die on the tip of her tongue.

 

The girl before looks down at herself, dripping hazelnut coffee, but suddenly Momo can’t care less about whatever trouble she might’ve just caused. All she’s thinking about now is the way the girl’s t-shirt clings enticingly to her slim figure, and the fleeting smell of jasmine and dark-roast brew.

 

She shakes herself out of it. “I’m so sorry, I was spacing out. My bad.” She quickly apologizes again, trying her best not to stare at the outline of a black bra now visible underneath the stained shirt.

 

The girl doesn’t say anything, just kind of slaps at the coffee-saturated article of clothing, but she turns and speedwalks away before Momo can say any more. Momo would’ve thought her to be rude, if it wasn’t for the fact that she was the one who spilled the coffee. A large one, at that.

 

Something feels a little off though. Momo looks curiously at the girl, who appears to be clutching her head in the distance. Momo purses her lips in thought. _“She looks kind of familiar.”_ She muses as she continues on to her dorm. She’s sorry, but the girl had left so quickly and Momo hadn’t even gotten a proper look at her face.

 

Well, it doesn’t matter much at this point. She has a class in ten minutes and she needs to hurry if she’s to be on time. It’s not easy keeping those grades up.

 

_It can wait for another day._

 

_________________________________________

 

“RUN BUTTFACE RUN!” 

 

Momo’s legs instantly come alive as she propels herself through the air faster than she ever knew she could. Nayeon is still screaming from far behind her, probably something about how she would die if she doesn’t bring the notebook Nayeon had specifically asked her to bring from their shared dorm. Momo, unfortunately, had forgotten after a long nap- and thus resulted in a very pissed off Nayeon and Momo’s lonely marathon back to their dorm room.

 

She swears this will be the last time she ever promises Nayeon something again as she continues her sprint, trying to end the threat to her life as soon as possible. But fate seems to hate her at times like these, as she’s promptly knocked to the side from a painful collision.

 

“Ow!” She’s forced to a stop, rubbing her shoulder and looking at the perpetrator.

 

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t watching my way.” A girl bows at her, her face hidden by the hood of her hoodie. Hazel strands fall from her cover.

 

Momo manages a tight smile. “It’s cool, I was being careless too.” She looks back, but the stranger just nods mutely and swiftly leaves.

 

Momo frowns. The girl bears an extreme resemblance to Coffee Girl from the other day, but she can’t really say for sure- Coffee Girl had left so fast, she never got a proper look at her face.

 

She doesn’t dwell on it though, as she suddenly remembers her original task, and she continues her frantic sprint down the winding path to fetch a purple-striped notebook for her demon of a best friend.


	2. and we didn't say forever but it's all we wanted.

**** Myoui Mina has never been one for loudness.

 

Yet somehow she’s ended up in a strange field of work that involves performing for millions at a time, high-end socialites, a lot of celebrities, a crazy schedule, and her face being plastered all over the world.

 

_Well, at least it pays well._

 

"Thanks, Mina-ssi. We'll wrap up here today then!" The photographer says it loudly so everyone else in the studio can hear, and a chorus of cheers quickly bursts out from around the studio.

 

Mina claps along, bowing at the various staff members. “Thanks for the hard work!” She calls as she passes the makeup artists and shoot coordinators, who smile brightly at her with approving nods.

 

She sighs as she enters her dressing room, promptly kicking off the killer high heels she’s been wearing for the past three hours now. It’s late- or early, depending on one’s perspective. 

 

_3:30 am._

 

She exhales slightly, as she quickly changes from the photoshoot clothes into her own, more comfortable and casual attire. This had not been her initial evening plan; a last-minute call from her company’s old-time friend, CEO of popular clothing line WIXX and a very handsome pay were the only reasons why she’d agreed to such an unorthodoxly late shoot. Her manager had informed her that the CEO of WIXX had personally requested Mina for this shoot from the higher-ups. Why, Mina hadn’t bothered to dwell on. She figured one more model job couldn’t hurt though, so when her managers were asked if she was willing, she told them to go ahead and say yes.

 

Well now she’s exhausted. She rakes her fingers through her tousled honey-brown hair, and quickly grabs her bag to collect her things. There’s a slight knock at her dressing room door. “It’s open.” She calls without looking up.

 

Stephanie Young, the CEO of WIXX, enters with a smile. “Thanks so much for covering for us. I know it was super last minute, but we needed someone ASAP after we all decided to suddenly launch this new line.” She says it all in English, holding out her hand for Mina to shake.

 

“It’s not a problem.” Mina replies fluently in the same language, masking her lethargy under a practiced, gleaming white smile that’s made its way into the hearts of millions of fans. Young as she was as a trainee, and disadvantaged due to lack of experience and language barriers, a pretty face was still a pretty face and talent was still talent. She had learned a lot in very little time, quickly elevating herself to the top, and she soon learned that no one was ever too young to die. Especially in the celebrity industry.

 

Stephanie nods, pleased. “You did a fantastic job. I’m impressed, Miss. Myoui.” She says, giving the young star what seems to be a casual once-over.

 

Mina nods tightly, not missing the way the other's eyes linger just a moment too long on her chest. “It was a pleasure to shoot for WIXX, Miss. Young. I’m happy I could work in such a pleasant environment.” She replies tritely, gathering the last of her things.

 

Stephanie's gaze shifts back to Mina’s face. “You can call me Stephanie. We’re actually about the same age, you know.” She smiles wryly, tucking her hands in her blazer pockets.

 

Mina nods, somewhat absent. “Then feel free call me Mina.”

 

Stephanie gives her a smile- and she’s actually pretty; young, successful, and everything professional and cordial. “Great. I think-“ She’s suddenly cut off by an abrupt knock on the door, which then creaks open a crack.

 

“Miss. Young, you have a Skype meeting in thirty minutes with the director of our Beverly Hills branch.”

 

Stephanie gives him a brisk nod, looking slightly aggravated at the intrusion. “Right. Thank you.” She replies curtly and the attendant leaves, shutting the door behind him with a quiet click.

 

The CEO turns back to Mina with an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that. You don’t mind, do you?” She asks, a piece of luxurious brown hair falling in her eyes.

 

Mina shakes her head. “It’s not a problem.” She says as she tries to tone down the enthusiasm in her voice.

 

_It’s nice that even at such a late hour, there is someone across the world willing to take Stephanie Young off her hands._

 

A small smile plays at the other woman’s lips. “Thank you again for covering for us. I’m sure I’ll see you around, Mina.” She says cordially with a bright smile, dipping her head to the young idol.

 

Mina returns the smile. “Of course. I won’t keep you, have a good night.” She bows again as the young CEO makes her way out the door, with one last smile and a glance somewhere below Mina's eyes.

 

Mina fights back a shiver once Stephanie leaves. Not once has she encountered any figure with such high standing behaved quite like Stephanie Young. She attributes it to Stephanie's age though; they're only two years apart, Stephanie being the older. But still, Mina has always had a pretty strong sixth sense, and her gut feelings are definitely in disagreement with Stephanie Young.

 

_Just another day in the life of Myoui Mina._

 

_________________________________________

 

Momo pushes the door to the spacious room of her shared apartment dorm open. Nayeon and Jihyo are already comfortably seated on the couch, along with Dahyun and three other girls Joohyun doesn’t recognize. They’re all laughing boisterously, in the well-lit room and the TV quietly blaring in the background.

 

She hesitantly shuts the door behind her, the soft click drawing six pairs of eyes to her figure. Chaeyoung looks up and grins widely in a way only she could do while still looking like an actress. “Momo unnie! What took you?” She prances over quickly to wrap her arms around Momo’s slim waist.

 

Momo smiles at the girl. “I didn’t know you were here already.” She ruffles Chaeyoung’s hair affectionately.

 

Tzuyu pats the seat of the couch next to her. “Come sit!” She smiles her greeting brightly. It’s funny- Chaeyoung pulls her over to the couch-TV area, and the three strangers stand and bow like clockwork. Momo quickly returns the greeting, turning to Chaeyoung inquisitively.

 

“Unnie, these are the friends I mentioned the other day. Remember?” She gestures at the three, and Joohyun can’t quite believe it. 

 

The world-reknown girls of H3AVEN, Korea’s top girl group, are standing in her living room. Momo frowns, not quite understanding what these people could possibly be doing on her campus (and whether or not they’re real). She isn’t really into mainstream music, but it’s impossible not to know these girls in this age. They practically glow as they face her- a whole new level of gorgeous. They’d debuted just two years ago and had already shot to the top of the industry. Talented, beautiful, and charming, the girls stole the hearts of Korea in no time and had been breaking almost every record on the chart. Their album sales topped those of the highest stars, and their MV’s probably had more views than Momo had minutes in her life. She swallows nervously.

 

Chaeyoung gestures to the first one with long, cascading dark hair and a smile brighter than any star Momo had seen. “This is Sana unnie. She’s from Japan too.”

 

Sana shoots her an easy smile and Momo is briefly jealous of the girl’s easy beauty. “Minatozaki Sana. Nice to meet you!” She introduces herself cheerily with slightly accented Korean as she showcases a perfect set of pearly whites.

 

Chaeyoung gestures to the next one. Shoulder length dark hair that isn’t quite brown nor quite black, slim but curvy in all the right places, and somewhat mischievous eyes. “This is Jihyo unnie. She’s not a foreigner.”

 

Jihyo looks slightly irked at Chaeyoung’s introduction but she smiles at Momo nonetheless. “Hi. Sorry for barging in like this.” She bows politely, casting a side glare at Chaeyoung (who pays her absolutely no mind).

 

Momo has to laugh at the sheepish girl before her. “Don’t worry about it, Nayeon lives here too.” She waves it off with an amiable smile.

 

Chaeyoung continues to pointedly ignore Jihyo. She promptly gestures to the last girl, and Momo almost chokes on her own air.

 

Honeyed brown hair, pale skin tinged with golden sunlight- enough to fit the stereotype but enough to stand out. Slender figure, defined features, large unreadable dark eyes. Svelte limbs and full lips, enough to hold her interest and more than enough to bite on. Momo spots a couple of piercings beneath lush healthy hair. She swallows.

 

_Oh my._

 

“This is Mina unnie. She’s from Texas.”

 

Momo manages a tight smile through her star-struck heart. Unfortunately, Mina suddenly frowns. “You were the one who spilled coffee all over me.” She looks at Momo with those swirling, hazy irises.

 

Momo looks up in startled recognition at the frowning beauty in front of her.

 

_Oh shit._

 

Jihyo and Sana suddenly burst out laughing, sounding (somehow endearingly) like a mix of crazed hyenas and old ladies, and Momo feels herself slowly flushing red. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” She apologizes immediately, not knowing what to make of the situation.

 

Sana chokes a little with one hand on Jihyo’s shoulder and the other over her mouth. “Are you kidding? That was you?? She literally came back dripping coffee, didn’t say a word, the disappeared for the rest of the day.”

 

Jihyo responds with a cackle of her own. “Bitches be drippin.” She snickers at her own crass joke, eliciting a fresh round of laughter from everyone else (minus a slightly mortified Momo and Mina, who evidently is not amused).

 

Momo finally manages to look at the blonde apologetically. “I’m really sorry. I was going to offer to take care of the cleaning, but you left so quickly. My offer still stands though, just so you know.” She offers, trying to sound as friendly as possible while smoothing the trembles in her voice.

 

The girls finally sighs in a sort of weary resignation. “Don’t worry about it.” She says. Her voice has a notably warm timbre, smooth and pleasant. Momo sighs quietly to herself. Seems like they’re not on a very good first-impression basis.

 

She comes back to her senses as she looks at the others. “It’s nice to see all of you, anyway. Just call me Momo.” She smiles reservedly at them, trying her best not to look at the brunette in her periphery.

 

Sana and Jihyo seem delighted. “Oh, you’re quite pretty.” Jihyo suddenly says with a smile. It’s a forward statement, but Momo can sense her sincerityso she opts to settle for a polite smile.

 

It’s only now that Momo notices the various… injuries on these girls. Sana’s got a bulky white cast secured on her left foot, Jihyo’s arm is hanging in a sling, and Mina has various patches on her skin that are visible on her arms and peeking out under her denim shorts. She wonders if she should ask, but the silence is interrupted before she can.

 

Jihyo suddenly looks up. “Hey Mina, don’t you have work?” She asks the girl who’s obviously spacing out.

 

Mina looks up, startled from her daydreams, and immediately gets to her feet. “You’re right. Thanks.” She quickly snatches keys and a wallet from Momo and Nayeon’s coffee table.

 

Sana waves a long, lazy arm over her head. “Bye buddy.” She calls out to the shorter, who turns to make a face at her.

 

“Bye loser.” Comes the snarky reply, and the door shuts with a quiet click.

 

Momo watches the exchange. “What kind of work does she have?”

 

“She’s got a recording today, I think.” Sana hums lazily, propping her feet onto Jihyo’s lap. “And maybe a late-night photoshoot later. I’m not actually sure though.”

 

“Oh. Cool.”

 

Jihyo nods with a rather forlorn sigh. “Welp, guess we better head out too then.”

 

“Where do you stay?” Momo already feels slightly out of the loop. Nayeon and Tzuyu seem quite acquitted with these people, and she’d only met them today. It also doesn’t help that they’re all so casual about everything- Momo still doesn’t understand why exactly those three are here, of all places in Seoul to be, but she doesn’t press it just yet.

 

“We’re staying in some of the dorms here, for now.” Jihyo gives her the short version of the answer. “Sana and I share a room and Mina has the left room to herself.”

 

That explains the mystery girl she bumped into earlier as well. It must’ve been Mina, since the girl was brunette and Momo reckons that Sana or Jihyo would’ve stopped and talked to her instead of just running away.

 

“Ooo ooo ooo we should have a sleepover sometime!” Sana suddenly snaps fingers, eyes gleaming with something chaotic.

 

Nayeon grins wickedly. “That’s a great idea!” Momo blinks at the immediate can already feel the chaos brewing over the horizon.

 

“I’ll bring ramen!” Chaeyoung pipes up, stuffing a chip in her mouth. They proceed to descend into a lengthy discussion about what junk foods are best before bed and Momo honestly didn’t know this could ever be a topic of discussion (even though she absolutely loves eating). She just looks on amusedly. They seem to have lost their minds.

 

Sana suddenly turns to her. “Hey, are you single?” It’s posed innocent enough, but it’s so out of the blue that Momo can’t help but look at her weird.

 

Momo looks up, surprised. “Um, yeah. Why?” She asks skeptically, somehow unable to pinpoint the girl’s intentions.

 

Sana shrugs. “Nothing, just wondering. Do you guys have any classes tomorrow?” She abruptly changes the subject before anyone else can inquire.

 

“Yes, it’s Friday. Who doesn’t?” Tzuyu asks sarcastically. Chaeyoung snickers.

 

“We don’t! We’re not educated!” Jihyo jokes cheerily, waving her good arm in the air.

 

“I’m free in the afternoon and so is Mina, for once in her life. We should all hang out or something.” Sana replies, bubbly and enthusiastic. Momo observes her quietly, slightly fascinated. She’s so social, so outgoing. Nothing like her cooly absent brunette counterpart.

 

“What time?” Tzuyu asks as she stretches over Chaeyoung for a chip.

 

“Whenever you guys want. We’ll grab food.”

 

Nayeon looks up at the promise of food. “I’m in.”

 

Sana laughs a little. “Awesome. What about you?” She turns to Momo with a smile of sunshine.

 

Momo looks up, slightly startled. “I don’t know. I might have a lot of work to do over the weekend.” She replies lamely, hesitant to agree to the prospect of potentially seeing Mina again. She shifts uncomfortably as both Sana and Jihyo look up curiously with tilted heads.

 

Jihyo shrugs. “Ah, that’s too bad. You’re welcome to join anytime though, if you change your mind.” She smiles kindly.

 

Sana seems to be a bit more intuitive. She looks over deliberately, yet still with a polite smile. “I hope you’re not too busy. And don’t let Mina scare you; she looks cold but trust me, she’s totally not. Just give her some time to feel comfortable and she’ll lighten up a lot.”

 

Momo smiles back awkwardly. “Of course.”

 

“And she’s really not in the best shape right now- well, none of us are as I’m sure you see.” Jihyo smiles wryly at her sling and Sana’s crutches. “But Mina’s actually got a concussion right now- she’s recovering, but she’s still kind of out of it. Plus she’s socially awkward to begin with, so none of this is really helping her. Don’t mind her, okay?”

 

“Well, Momo here isn’t exactly Miss social butterfly either. I think they’ll get along just fine.” Nayeon jokes, casting her roommate a wicked side grin. Momo glowers.

 

Sana tugs on a single shoe as she laughs heartily. “Hey, you guys should swing by our room sometime. We have the whole place to ourselves.” She calls over her shoulder, back bent to support Jihyo who is hobbling precariously on one foot to pull on a boot with one hand.

 

“Yeah, it’s so quiet up there. It’s pretty big and Mina doesn’t say much sometimes, so it’s usually just me and Sana yelling at each other.” Jihyo says jestingly. Sana looks like she’s thinking about smacking her, but decides against it.

 

Chaeyoung laughs. “That’s no fun. I’ll join you next time.” She leans into Tzuyu’s arm as they stand to leave as well.

 

Sana yawns noisily, lurching upright to grab her jacket off of the coat rack. “Sure thing. Well, I guess we’ll see you guys later.” She waves, and the duo walks out the door (well, Jihyo walks and Sana hops behind on crutches). Chaeyoung and Tzuyu follow, waving and shouting something incomprehensible before also disappearing down the stairs.

 

Nayeon stretches out from her position on the couch. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to be interested in getting ice cream right now, would you?” She asks Momo through a thick yawn.

 

Momo rolls her eyes but grins despite herself. “Sorry- I’m a little tired.” She replies with a chuckle, watching Nayeon groan.

 

Her roommate nods absently. “I feel ya. Well sleep tight Momoringring, I’m going to Jeongyeon’s room.” She calls as she makes her way to the door. 

 

Momo nods as she makes her way to her room. “Alright, see you. Don’t sleep too late.” She calls back.

 

Hopefully she can get some good rest tonight.

 

_________________________________________

 

“Rough work night?”

 

Mina looks up, squinting blearily to see Nayeon looking down at her sympathetically. It had taken a lot from Sana and Jihyo to drag her out of bed this morning at 4am, and they’d been recording until noon. Nayeon had found her on her way back to their living complex and decided to accompany her, which Mina was grateful for. Nayeon is good company; intimidating, icy, and untouchable to all who don’t know her, but down-to-earth, understanding, funny, and kind to those who do. Mina’s happy for any company, especially today; there was something that’s been bothering her all day, although she doesn’t quite know exactly what it is. She just sighs, touching light fingers to her temples. Maybe she’s already had enough for the day, with the concussion and all.

 

“Yeah, the CEO was checking me out the entire time.” Mina groans into her arms. Nayeon chuckles.

 

“You remind me of Momo.” She says with a tinge of wist as she leans back.

 

Mina’s brow furrows in confusion. “Why?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why do I remind you of her?”

 

Nayeon laughs. “Oh. It’s just that she’s always complaining when people come to her TA sessions just to see her or flirt or check her out or whatever. I’m sure you get that a lot too.”

 

Mina feels the tip of her ears turn pink. “Don’t get me wrong- I’m flattered, but I wish people could be more discreet about it.” She says, awkwardly waving her hand around in a vain effort to lessen her embarrassment.

 

Nayeon shrugs, raising her hands. “Hey, I’m not judging. If I were you though, I’d be taking advantage of my popularity.” It’s a joke, but it still makes Mina blush anyway. Nayeon eyes her pink cheeks amusedly. “I guess you’re not about that though.”

 

Mina rolls her eyes with a smile, already accustomed to Nayeon’s… ways. “No, not really. But you already do. How many people have you flirted with in this past week?” She asks teasingly. It’s a little strange; they’ve grown close in a short amount of time, but both girls are comfortable around each other and no one thinks much of it anymore.

 

“I think I saw one of the trainers from your company eating a hamburger yesterday.” Nayeon continues on as if nothing happened. Mina chuckles at the obvious avoidance but doesn’t press further.

 

“And people are always coming up to me to ask for Momo’s number. Or to ask if we’re dating.”

 

Mina tilts her head. “Oh. But you’re not though?” She cuts herself off by her own jaw-splitting yawn.

 

Nayeon laughs. “Of course not. But that’s when you know the friendship’s real. I heard our ship-name is like, Namo or something stupid like that.”

 

“That’s kind of cute. It’s like Nemo, but Namo.”

 

“Don’t even try to lie to me.” Nayeon glares at her, sending Mina back into peals of laughter. “I’m pretty sure I’ve seen some pretty ridiculous things about you and the other girls too.”

 

Mina hums, tapping her fingers lazily on the table. “I think mine and Sana’s is 2na because our names both end with ‘na’, so they had a hard time figuring that one out.”

 

Nayeon smiles, understanding the joke. “What’s yours and Jihyo’s? Do you have one?”

 

Mina laughs. “I feel like the fans ship me with literally every cute or famous person I talk to. I think Jihyo and I are Mi-hyo, but I’m really not too sure.”

 

“What about Ji-na?”

 

“That sounds awful.”

 

“As bad as Namo??”

 

Mina has to chuckle at that. “Well, maybe not.”

 

Nayeon’s eyes curve into a smile from behind her mug but there’s a question in her eyes nonetheless. “Does it bother you? The ships?”

 

Mina frowns a little as she forms a response. “I mean, I guess it’s normal in a sense. But it gets weird really fast- Sana showed me this thing the fans do called ‘fan fiction’ and I was kinda psyched out for a bit.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“It’s when they like, write stories about you. It’s like writing entire books with plots and everything, and character development- except celebrities are the characters. Sana happened to see one about me and her that got like, ten thousand something subscribers and honestly I was kind of shook.”

 

“Well you’re not dating either of them, right?”

 

Mina makes a face. “No- that’s like you dating Momo.” She smiles easily, eyes blinking closed slowly and then reopening.

 

“You’re right.” Nayeon chuckles. She looks at Mina amusedly. “Are you tired? You should sleep.” It’s a fond gaze she wears when she reaches out to playfully tousle the celebrity’s soft hair.

 

Mina shakes her head as she leans into the other girl’s arm. “I just feel a little off. I’m not sure why though.” She frowns to herself, plopping her head back on her arms.

 

Nayeon’s phone suddenly vibrates multiple times, and she groans as she reaches out a long arm to slap at the device. “Ugh. I think I’m gonna need a nap too.”

 

Mina looks at the device amusedly. “Who’s that?” She asks, a smile playing at her lips.

 

Nayeon looks up wearily, braided chestnut-blonde hair falling over her shoulder. “Some girl I met at a party the other day keeps texting me.” She replies dully.

 

Mina stifles a laugh. “Oh? What’s her name?” She asks, surprising a smile, resting her cheek on her palm.

 

Nayeon just shrugs. “I don’t know, I was wasted.” She waves her hand in the air. “But this girl somehow got my number and she’s been spamming me since this morning. I barely even remember meeting her.”

 

“Have you read the messages?”

 

“No. There’re like, fifty.” Nayeon deadpans, staring blankly at her flashing phone screen. 

 

Mina peers curiously over Nayeon’s shoulder. There really was a constant stream of incoming messages, all from an unsaved number. Nayeon’s head suddenly lands on the table with a dull thud as she screams in frustration.

 

“That’s it! I swear I’m never going to any of Jeongyeon’s stupid parties ever again!” She screeches into the wooden table. Mina merely pats her back, amused at the sight and the obvious lie. Even if Nayeon herself wasn’t keep on going, someone would always manage to drag her in. She was unmatched in that way; a presence that always attracted people. A certain charm that made people throw themselves at her.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She replies, masking her mirth as she rubs circles on the other’s back reassuringly. Nayeon looks at her still-vibrating phone forlornly, and then back at Mina with despairing eyes.

 

“Do something!” She wails, face going back to imprinting itself in dark maple. Mina just keeps laughing, checking her own phone. There’s only a notification from her manager Sunghoon, reminding her not to anything stupid and to keep the other two in check. She responds quickly, reassuring him that everything is fine, and puts her phone back on the table to stare at her friend.

 

The opens soon after, and Sana’s voice rings through the near-empty space. “Hey losers!” She greets cheerily, coming in to the kitchen and tossing her bag to the side.

 

“Hey Sana.” Mina calls back from her spot next to an unmoving Nayeon. Sana tilts her head as she seats herself across from them.

 

“What’s with her?” She looks curiously at the immobile form in the chair next to Mina.

 

Mina wordlessly pushes Nayeon’s phone to the taller with an amused glint in her eyes. Sana somehow manages to read all the incoming messages with a straight face. “Who the hell is this?” She finally looks up, deadpanning.

 

“Some crazy person who has a thing for her.” Mina courteously responds on Nayeon’s unmoving behalf.

 

Nayeon makes a noise that’s half between a banshee scream and a baby dinosaur whine. “Make it stop!” She cries, face still on the table.

 

Sana pushes the phone back to Nayeon. “Want me to answer for you?” She asks nonchalantly (she’s only half kidding), tapping Nayeon’s shoulder.

 

“That would be fabulous, but I don’t even remember her name.”

 

Sana finally laughs, leaning back in her seat. “That’s too bad then. Where’s everyone else?”

 

Mina tilts her chair on its back legs. “Class, probably.”

 

Nayeon finally lifts her head off the table and Mina stifles a laugh at the red imprint on her forehead. Sana has no such inhibitions though, and she busts out laughing. “You look dumb.”

 

The victim shoots her a half-hearted glare but doesn’t retaliate. “I think Momo’s been done with her classes. She should’ve finished an hour ago.”

 

Sana gets up to start rummaging through the cabinets. “Oh? Where’s she at?”

 

Nayeon shrugs. “Probably out and about somewhere avoiding Mina.”

 

Mina raises a brow. “Why would she do that?” She asks, genuinely curious.

 

Both girls laugh. “You’re a scary bitch, that’s why.” Sana teases, playfully tapping her best friend’s head with a banana.

 

Nayeon snickers. “Work on that bitch face.” She high-fives Sana happily and Mina rolls her eyes. _The idiocy._

 

“And she thinks you don’t like her, because the coffee thing I think.” Nayeon adds as a side note when their laughter dies down, snatching an apple that Sana’s tossed her out of the air. Sana sits back down with her banana and a peeled orange for Mina.

 

Mina frowns as she takes an orange slice and pushes it in her mouth. “I don’t dislike her at all.” She replies, thoughtfully chewing her orange slices.

 

Sana snickers through a mouthful of banana. “Quite the opposite, actually.” She starts but is quickly cut off by a piece of orange smacking her cheek. She looks up, surprised, to see a salty Mina glowering at her.

 

Unfortunately, Nayeon doesn’t miss a thing. “No way.”

 

Mina tries desperately to fight off the heat in her cheeks. “It’s not like that.” She tries to diffuse the situation, and it works surprisingly in her favor- Nayeon’s expectancy simmers down and she just shrugs.

 

Unfortunately, Sana chooses that moment to speak again. “You were staring at her boobs the entire time when we were over- shit!”

 

She finds another piece of orange, this time down her shirt. Nayeon chokes on laughter at the misfortune, but her interest is re-ignited. “Do you like her?” She asks with a positively evil glint in her eyes.

 

Mina bites her lip. “No, but I think she’s pretty.” She choses her words carefully.

 

Sana smirks, a devilish grin appearing on her featured face. “Well if that’s all, then maybe I should ask her ou- hey! Are you kidding me?!”

 

Mina glares at her venomously. “Do you want to die??” She hisses through clenched teeth, wiping her fingers on a napkin.

 

Sana picks the orange piece off of her face. “You’re not helping yourself here.” She chuckles disbelievingly, wiping her stick nose with a napkin as she exchanges a deliberate glance with Nayeon (who looks ready to shit herself).

 

Mina looks uncomfortable and Sana just laughs as Nayeon tries to process the new piece of information.“Usually I would be freaking out and everything, but some reason I think you should handle this one on your own.” Sana crosses her arms with an amused smile.

 

Nayeon still looks a little shook. “Tell her!”

 

“Are you crazy?? We’ve only known each other for like, two weeks and she thinks I hate her!”

 

Sana just shrugs. “Tell her you don’t. It’s a step in the right direction, at least.” She replies as she stuffs the last of her banana in her mouth.

 

“How am I going to- I don’t even know her that well!”

 

“But you know you waaaannnaaaa~” Nayeon retorts in a sing-song voice, giggling hysterically.

 

Mina sighs. “Why do I put up with you people?” She asks herself, groaning at the sight of the other two cackling like hyenas.

 

_It’s not like that. Right?_

 


	3. you were so in love with simple things

**** She can’t help it though.

 

What is she supposed to do, when there’s this gorgeous, tall woman standing in front of her eyes? One with these gorgeous muscles and that smile that causes something hideously fluffy and awful to flutter in the depths of Mina’s stomach.

 

She just can’t help it.

 

Momo is totally her type.

 

“Ugh.” She groans, burying her face in her hands as she slumps down onto the dining table. It doesn’t help much, that Momo doesn’t like her all that much either. They’d gotten off to a bit of a rough start. Momo seems like she does everything she can to avoid Mina- she isn’t comfortable with Mina like she is with Sana and Jihyo. Hell, she doesn’t seem comfortable at all around Mina.

 

Mina sighs. How to get closer to Momo without being creepy? It’s awful in a sense- Mina is known for her frighteningly high standards, yet this Momo has somehow imprinted on her so hard that she’s reached standards that Mina didn’t even know she had, displayed all the things Mina didn’t even know she was looking for. And they don’t even know each other well.

 

She’d never felt such a strong degree of physical attraction with such limited contact. Momo never made it a point to say anything when they did run into each other- hell, the girl was barely even there when Mina was, and they never ran into each other when their friends were with them which just makes things even more awkward for the both of them. And Momo is- she’s different, sure, but it goes beyond that. She doesn’t care much for anything her peers are doing. Mina’s picked up that Momo is the type of girl who would much rather hole up and get work done than go out and rave with her friends. Doesn’t care if people think differently of her for that, doesn’t care even when her peers put her under pressure, never cracks to other’s opinions, never loses sight of her goal. That’s hot- to Mina, at least, and she admires that. It’s so hard to find anyone who just doesn’t care about those things and Mina thinks they have more in common than they think.

 

Now if only she can convince Momo the same.

 

————————

 

“Hi.”

 

Momo almost screams, jumping at least a foot in the air. Minatozaki Sana doubles over in laughter from behind her, eliciting some curious stares from curious passerbys. “You should’ve seen your face!” She cackles, a hand on Momo’s shoulder for support as she heaves to catch her breath.

 

Momo just stares at her with wide, frightened eyes, clutching her textbooks to her chest like a lifeline. “What are you doing here??”

 

Sana shrugs and falls in a relaxed step besides her. “I saw you from a distance so I ran over to say hi.” She says with an innocent smile, shoving her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants.

 

It’s a simple, almost silly reason but Momo can’t find it in her to be mad. “Well hello to you too then.” She replies simply, continuing on her way to her destination.

 

Sana beams at her. “What are you up to?” She asks. Her demeanor reminds Momo of a friendly squirrel or something- warm, friendly, a little crazy, but good-intentioned in her own right.

 

Momo shrugs, adjusting her textbooks in her arms. “I’m gonna grab a quick bite before starting on some work.” She says, shifting the books in her arms.

 

“Great! I’ll come with you, I have time to kill before I have to do anything else.” The girl skips ahead cheerfully with bouncing strides. Momo allows a small grin to show. Sana’s funny, nice, and she’s just so interesting and open. She doesn’t discriminate or hesitate to meet new people, and she’s pretty with her shaped hips and long hair up.

 

“What have you been up to recently?”

 

“Huh?” Momo is snapped out of her musings by curious round eyes.

 

“Anything significantly life-changing that I should know about?”

 

Momo laughs at the exaggerated statement. “No, nothing by that standard. What about you?”

 

Sana proceeds to launch into a riveting tale of an evil makeup artist and the new air conditioning system in their practice facility on campus. Momo listens quietly, laughing at the ridiculousness and adding her input here and there. She decides she enjoys the girl’s company; it’s nice to have someone less awkward than herself to fill gaps of silence with words and laughter.

 

Meanwhile, Mina, Tzuyu, and Jihyo are seated around Mina’s kitchen table, the latter two watching Mina’s unmoving, slumped form on the wooden table.

 

“Unnie if this is bothering you so much, why don’t you just go talk to her?”

 

Mina groans into the table and startles Jihyo, but Tzuyu remains calm and poised, her posture unwavering.

 

“What am I supposed to say to someone I owe a cup of ridiculously overpriced coffee to?”

 

Jihyo shrugs from her seat. “It’s not _that_ overpriced. It’s just about twenty cents more than our coffee, for the same amount. Plus, it’s really good. Those baristas sure as hell know what they’re doing.”

 

“Momo unnie definitely doesn’t hate you. She just doesn’t know you that well.” Tzuyu adds her two cents, trying to console the older girl. Mina just groans and kind of whines into her arms.

 

Jihyo scoffs, finally fed up. “If you like her so much then just ask her out!” She yells, slamming her good hand onto the table startling both of them (including herself). Tzuyu remains unshaken.

 

Mina’s head finally pops up so she can stare at Jihyo incredulously. “Ask her out? Ask her out?! She doesn’t even know I exist!” She exclaims mournfully, flopping back onto her arms in mild despair.

 

Jihyo rolls her eyes with a huff of exasperation. “How can she not know you exist? Your stupid face is plastered on almost every single billboard in the nation- you’ve been the number one brand rep in the nation since our debut!”

 

Tzuyu nods in solemn agreement, silently encouraging Jihyo to continue her tirade. “And you’re friends with Nayeon- you should be friends with Momo too, by default.”

 

Mina frowns, perplexed. She straighten to address the duo. “I don’t think that’s how it works. You guys hated every single one of my exes, even though we were friends.”

 

Jihyo sniffs, pointing her nose high in the air while Tzuyu just shrugs.

 

“Your ex’s were hateworthy. When you finally decide to date someone decent, let me know.”

 

“I just met you unnie. I really wouldn’t know.”

 

“Jihyo, you hate everyone.”

 

Jihyo makes an offended face at that statement. “Not everyone! Just everyone you’ve ever dated.”

 

Tzuyu continues on like nothing’s ever happened, plowing forward in an impressive display of will to finish her point. “Unnie, what I’m trying to say is that maybe you should try to be friendlier. I think you tend to not notice how unapproachable you are sometimes, and maybe that’s why she doesn’t really talk to you.”

 

Jihyo nods enthusiastically, a contrast to the calm explainer. “Yeah! Listen to the smart person!” She stabs a finger in Tzuyu’s direction, who smiles comfortingly at Mina and ignores the nuisance next to her.

 

Mina frowns as she tries to digest this information. “She doesn’t seem to mind talking to Sana and Jihyo though.”

 

Tzuyu meets her question readily. “Sana and Jihyo are approachable. They’re extroverted. They’re initiative, and _not_ intimidating.”

 

“So basically, she likes us more than you.”

 

“Unnie, please shut up.”

 

Mina sighs at this newfound information. “Well what am I supposed to do now?”

 

“Just try to be more approachable next time you see her. I know you’re a nice person, so you can definitely get her to think the same!”

 

“Well she’s not _that_ nice when you get to know her.”

 

“Jihyo unnie, shut _up._ ”


	4. and now we're searching for the fire

**** The bell of the cafe rings out cheerily as Momo swings the door open. Sunmi greets her cheerfully from behind the counter. “Hey there! What can I get for you today?” She makes her way past Irene to the cash register.

 

Momo manages a tired grin. She’d been up late last night preparing for a calculus test, and she’d just gotten out of a two-hour lecture during which she didn’t comprehend a single thing the professor was saying. “Hey Sunmi. Just normal coffee, please.”

 

“Coming right up.” Sunmi sings, ringing in the order. Soon a steaming hot cup of coffee is placed in her hands, and Sunmi leans over the counter expectantly. “So how’ve you been?” She asks her younger friend.

 

Momo shrugs, suppressing a yawn. “Living. Breathing. Working.” She smiles tiredly. The barista smiles sympathetically and ruffles her hair.

 

“Not easy being you, huh?” She asks lightly, trying to lift the younger girl’s spirits.

 

“I guess I could think of worse people to be.” Momo muses as she sips at the scalding drink. Sunmi smiles at her fondly before the bell at the door rings, signaling the arrival of a new customer. A party of practically ten walks through the door, giggling at something they aren’t privy to, and Sunmi sighs.

 

“Back to work for me then. Swing by more often, alright?” She smiles again at the younger girl who returns the gesture gratefully. Wendy starts taking orders and waves at Momo as she stands.

 

“Sure thing. See you later Sunmi, Wendy.” She calls, taking her coffee and walking out the door. The comforting scents wafts through her olfactory system and soothes her senses a little. She decides to head to the library to do some work, making the sharp turn back, but she’s suddenly knocked backwards- coffee presumably spilled- and there’s a surprised yelp from behind her. She sits up in a daze and her jaw drops to the ground.

 

Of course she has to spill it on none other than Myoui Mina herself. Momo frowns at the strange sensation that creeps over her spine.

 

_Huh. Deja vu._

 

The sight of the confused, coffee-covered girl in front of her makes her want to disappear. Mina smacks lightly at the hot coffee on her skin, looking slightly distressed. Momo winces at the sight- that must’ve really hurt- and braces herself for the angry glower and heated shout. To her surprise, it doesn’t come. She looks up after a moment to see Mina wringing some coffee from her t-shirt instead.

 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” Mina quips casually, watching the brown liquid trickle from the cloth like rain. Momo can only stare in shock, slack jawed, as Mina reaches out to help her up.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.” Mina looks somewhat sheepish, eyes glimmering apologetically. Momo almost chokes on air.

 

“No, it’s completely my fault! I’m sorry about your shirt.” She manage to squeak out, quickly picking up the remnants of her now-empty coffee cup to throw it in a nearby trash can.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I was just headed back anyway.” Mina replies easily, looking slightly embarrassed at the questioning gazes of the passerbys. They seem confused as to why Myoui Mina is standing over some kind on campus dripping hot coffee in broad daylight.

 

Momo stops short, feeling her eyes widen. _“I left my keys on my desk!”_ She mentally facepalms. Just when she thought the day couldn’t get any worse.

 

Mina is watching her quietly. “Are you alright?”

 

Momo looks over, embarrassed at being caught. “I- I’m fine. I just remembered that I left my keys in my room though.” She admits, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks.

 

Mina tilts her head. “Oh. You’re Nayeon’s roommate, right? Can you call her?”

 

“She has class until five- I’ll have to wait for her to finish.” Momo smiles resignedly, tiredly at the singer. “Sorry again about the coffee. I hope you weren’t burned or anything.”

 

Mina is looking at her with something she can’t really decipher. “Come over.”

 

Momo stares, freezing momentarily before she stammers out a hastily put together response.

 

“Oh, it’s fine. Nayeon should be out of class soon and I can camp out in the library while I wait.” She shifts her weight awkwardly, feeling a bit nervous.

 

Mina tilts her head. “You said she’d be done at 5 and it’s only two.”

 

Momo blinks rapidly. “Did I say that??”

 

Mina rolls her eyes with a small smile at the poor deflect. “Sana and Jihyo will probably be there. They’d love to see you, so come on.” Her voice has a tone of finality to it and Momo falters awkwardly at the sudden display charisma.

 

“I-If you’re sure.” She catches herself mid-stutter as she makes her way after the brunette. They make the journey in relative silence, although Mina does stop a bit to smile at some of her more enthusiastic fans while Momo ducks her head to avoid eye contact with anyone she doesn’t know. It’s a different experience, being with Mina; there was never this kind of attention on her when she was with Sana or Jihyo simply because the other two were known to be more outgoing, loud, and friendly. Mina was friendly, sure, but only past her naturally reclusive behavior and apparently naturally cold, blank expression.

 

She’s different from Momo had initially thought. Momo had anticipated a cold, slightly arrogant, overconfident figure. Instead she’d gotten quite the opposite: nice, polite, a little timid, and (just a little) sososo _hot_. 

 

But only a little bit. 

 

“We’re here.” Mina quips as they approach the last door in the hall. She swings the door open and they enter a room of sunlight.

 

“Hey! Momobutt, what’s good?”

 

Sana greets Momo enthusiastically as soon as she sets foot in the bright, quaint room, waving enthusiastically. She narrowly avoids knocking over a vase. The other girl is in the kitchen area of the open space slaving over a boiling pot of something, but she stops short at the sight of Mina. “Oh my gosh. What happened to you?” She asks, clearly biting back a laugh as Mina pointedly ignores her, sloshing her way to the bathroom. The girl’s door closes and Momo faintly hears the sound of the shower starting through the walls.

 

Sana turns to her curiously and she feels her cheeks heat a touch. Sana arches an eyebrow, obviously holding back a laugh, and Momo sighs in surrender. “I- I accidentally spilled a little coffee on her on my way out of the café.” She mumbles quietly and Sana finally lets her laughs loose.

 

“A-Are you serious??” The other has to keep herself from choking as Momo scowls at her.

 

“Maybe. Now shut up and help me think of ways to apologize!” She hisses quietly, glancing somewhat worriedly at the closed door as she hears the shower shut off. Sana regains her composure as well as she can.

 

“Don’t worry about it, she’s fine.” The singer chuckles, looking at the sodden footprints on their wooden floor. She begins cleaning with some paper towels and Momo hurries to help her. “But I have to say, you two meet up in the strangest ways.”

 

Momo blushes. “I guess.” She mutters, scrubbing harder at the ground. “This is so embarrassing.”

 

Sana just pats her back encouragingly. “Don’t worry about it, really! She likes you a lot, she’s not mad.”

 

Momo looks back up. “And what makes you say that?” She almost scowls, thinking back to their various, unfortunate encounters (most of which include coffee and screaming and ruining Mina’s outfit).

 

Sana shrugs lightly. “I don’t know, but you’re a lucky one- Mina’s one of those ‘no trust till earned’ kind of people, and she likes you just fine.” She smiles a sparkling grin as she tosses the soiled paper towels in the trash.

 

Momo follows suit. “I’m not too sure about that- all of our major encounters so far have involved falling over and coffee in her face. I’m not too sure what’d she be so impressed with- but thank you anyway.”

 

“All the more impressive. She’s mentioned you a few times, you know.”

 

Momo arches a disbelieving eyebrow. “Why?”

 

Sana shrugs again but the corners of her mouth are twitching. “She thinks you’re pretty.” She suddenly drops the bomb, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Momo goes florid. 

 

“Oh.” Is all she manages to say, suddenly finding her hands quite interesting. Sana keeps laughing at her.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Momo jumps at the sound of Mina’s voice down the hall. Sana isn’t the least fazed though, turning around still laughing, and Momo thinks she’s hallucinating when she sees that Mina’s cheeks seem a little redder than usual.

 

“Nothing. Just stating the facts, you know?” Sana smirks through her chortles, leaning against the countertop. Mina scowls at her.

 

“Shut up.” She sighs, raking her fingers through wet honey tresses with towel draped over slim shoulders. Sana looks eternally amused at her best friend.

 

“Are you denying the facts?”

 

Mina casts her a side-glance from behind her mug. “No.” She replies simply, avoiding all other eye contact before returning to her habits like nothing’s ever happened.

 

Momo’s jaw drops. _“Did she just-”_

 

Sana, on the other hand, is reft with joy. “There’s hope after all!” She leaps up whooping and cheering like the messiah has finally come. Mina rolls her eyes. Momo feels like she wants to disappear into the ground (this is really embarrassing now) but at least she’s being ignored by all other parties in the room, left to stew in her own embarrassment as she dumbly stares at the ground. Mina doesn’t look her way, not even once, and Sana is too busy leaping off the furniture for reasons Momo decides she doesn’t understand.

 

Lucky (or not) for her, the door opens again and this time Jihyo’s voice rings through the room. “Hello, my lovelies!” She sings, taking off her shoes and kicking them into the haphazard pile at the door.

 

Sana swings a flailing arm in the air. “Hi Ohyohyohyo!” She calls back, way too cheerful as she practically sails to the living room space, dragging the helpless girl behind her. “Guess what??”

 

Jihyo looks up curiously. “Hm?”

 

“Minari has finally admitted the facts.” Sana smiles broadly and Momo feels herself getting more confused at their vague statements, their strange communication gestures. Jihyo instantly straightens up though, eyes wide and grin broad. Her teeth are practically gleaming.

 

“Really now? Well well, what do we do with that?” She asks, stroking her imaginary beard with a moronic grin. No one pays any mind to Mina, who currently looks like she could drink twice her weight in water if she wanted.

 

“Stop wiggling your eyebrows before I shave them off.” Mina glares at them when she finally puts down the pitcher. Momo finally looks over at her. The singer is glaring at her friends, but her ears seem an unnatural shade of pink.

 

Sana just chuckles. “Just stating the facts, darling. Guess I’ll organize my room now like you told me to. What say ye, Watson?” She slings an arm around Jihyo’s shoulders and they can-can their way to Sana’s room with giddy snickers, swinging the bedroom door shut. The quiet is a foreign sound in the otherwise rambunctious space.

 

Mina sighs. “Don’t mind them. They’re harmless, I swear.” She turns to Momo with a rueful grin.

 

Momo feels herself forcing a lump down a gulp. _Who, oh who in the universe, gave Mina a smile like that and why is she suddenly much more attractive than originally remembered?_ She chuckles nervously.

 

“I’m really sorry.” She ends up saying again, feeling small under the weight of Mina’s unyielding stare.

 

To her surprise, the girl just laughs lightly. “It’s okay. I wasn’t watching where I was going either and I’m sorry for spilling your coffee- twice.” She nudges the joke back lightly, arms loosely crossed.

 

Momo ignores the weird heat in her chest in favor of trying to be a socially acceptable human being. “Really though, if there’s anything I can about those stains, please let me know. It’s my fault anyway.” She says, hoping the other would at least relent the dry cleaning bill to her.

 

“Nah. Although there is something you could do for me, if you’re not busy today.”

 

Momo looks up curiously. “What’s that?”

 

To her surprise, she’s met with Mina’s sheepish smile. “Um, I kind of need someone to come with me to a cafe nearby. It’s a publicity thing- Sana and Jihyo are busy, and since you’re here already…” She trails off, looking at Momo half-expectant, half-hopeful.

 

Momo blinks. “What?”

 

“Am I really that bad to hang around?” Mina laughs at she looks over with mirth.

 

Momo almost chokes for what must have been the fiftieth time that day. “No! I’m just surprised- I thought you’d want me to grab your dry cleaning or something.” She admits, blushing a little at the confession.

 

Mina laughs for real this time, and Momo finds herself speechless. Mina- Mina is a beautiful person, but she had the kind of laugh that Momo thought only existed in movies. That people only ever dreamt about. That people wrote stories about. 

 

“That didn’t even cross my mind. Look, I owe you coffee, you owe me dry cleaning. Let’s go out today and call it even, okay?”

 

“How is this making it even??”

 

Mina shrugs. “I replace your coffee. You be my friend. I’m happy, the press is happy, my company’s happy, and the university board is happy. You’d help me out a lot.” She waves her hands around, trying to make Momo understand.

 

“Hey! Are you trying to replace us?!” Jihyo’s muffled shriek cuts through the walls. The two look at each other and can’t help the stifled laughs.

 

“I already did! Go clean your room.” Mina calls back, eliciting a surprised scream, a dull thump of body-meets-floor, and a yelp of pain. Momo finds herself biting back a laugh at the unfiltered exasperation on Mina’s face.

 

The girl turns back to her expectantly. “So? You up for it?” She asks, with this small, much too hopeful smile, and Momo finds her resolve crumbling like dominos.

 

“I- I guess, if it’ll help you that much.” She mumbles her answer, unable to meet Mina’s eyes. “Where are we going?”

 

Mina’s face lights up even thought Momo can’t see it. “Somewhere no one crazy can follow us. I think I know a place not too far.” She says. Momo shrugs and reaches for her things on the table, noting a text on her phone screen from Nayeon asking her whereabouts. She quickly replies that she’s at a café and tucks the device in her back pocket.

 

“I hope you’ll at least let me pay the dry cleaning bill.” She says as she tugs on her shoes, glancing up at the singer.

 

Mina shrugs. “Another subject for another day. And I think your coat’s over there?”

 

“Oh.” Momo looks up and quickly crosses the room to grab the jacket. Mina looks at her expectantly, hand on the doorknob. “Hope you don’t mind a little walking. My car’s in the shop for maintenance” She smiles apologetically. Momo just smiles resignedly back.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

————————

 

It turns out to be… an eventful day.

 

Momo shuffles into her vacant room and flips the light switch on. Nayeon has been invited to some social gathering with some upperclassmen and other people that Momo doesn’t know, and she wouldn’t be back until much later, leaving the mini-suite quiet and still for Momo’s return. 

 

She has to admit, it had actually been a surprisingly pleasant affair. Contrary to her initial beliefs, Mina isn’t at all arrogant or cold at all- quite the opposite, actually. She’s rather shy, rather soft-spoken and something of an introvert; much too humble for someone who’s achieved all she has at such a young age. Momo had thought the honeyed celebrity would be at least a little abrasive or garish, but Mina proved to be well-mannered- polite in her inherent bashfulness. Socially adept despite it all, likely from working in a professional environment so young and for the time she has. Quietly confident, coolly capable, firmly assertive when needed, and charisma- she possessed them all, yet still enduringly shy around Momo. Momo muses at the enigma, understanding more now where the oceans and oceans of fans came from. A girl nice but nowhere near boring despite her view of herself, confident but not cocky- and kind of sweet.

 

Momo exhales quietly and runs her hand through her hair, putting her phone down readying herself for her nightly routine, but the device pings not a moment later. She stops and cranes her neck to look. It’s from an unknown number, and she stoops down a little more to look closely.

 

_“Hi. Did you make it back?”_

 

She can’t help the amused arch of her brow. She doesn’t need to ask who it is- she doesn’t remember giving Mina her number (she knows for a fact she didn’t) but somehow she’s not surprised- despite her politeness and all, the singer displays a rather cheeky, almost flirty side to her as well. She must’ve taken Momo’s phone when Momo was in the bathroom or something.

 

She types out a quick reply. _“I did, you?”_

 

An almost instant reply. _“Yup! Have to wake up early tomorrow so I’m packing. What’re you and Nayeon up to?”_

 

_“Not much. Finishing up some things for school, and Nayeon’s at a party. You should sleep if you’re going to get up so early.”_ Momo types back quickly.

 

_“I will. You too. By the way, I liked your post.”_

 

Momo frowns, not quite sure what that’s all about until a banner notification pops up on her screen. Sure enough, Mina’s social media account boasting 50 million followers had followed and liked her photo. Momo blinks blearily at the notification but doesn’t say any more.

 

Another text, but this time it’s from Nayeon. _“I KNEW IT.”_

 

Momo blinks. _“Knew what?”_ She replies quickly, slightly startled at the aggressive message (although she honestly isn’t surprised anymore; Nayeon is always aggressive).

 

_“u said you went to the cafe alone!”_

 

Momo scrunches her nose in confusion. _“what…?”_ She texts back, only to be hit with a barrage of angry messages two seconds later.

 

_“what do u mean what”_

_“u went with myoui mina!”_

 

Momo arches an eyebrow. _“She told you?”_

 

_“what do you mean she told u”_

_“WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO KEEP SECRETS!”_

 

Momo pinches the bridge of her nose at the petulant outburst. _“Calm down please.”_

 

_“yah hirai ur dead”_

 

Momo represses a big sigh as she responds, _“It’s just coffee”_

_“You’re making it sound like we’re doing something super secretive.”_

 

She gets her reply instantly. _“it is.”_

 

Now she’s really rolling her eyes. _“Whatever you say.”_

 

_“fess up.”_

 

That’s a new one. She blinks. _“About what?”_

 

_“u like her right?”_

 

_“What…”_

 

_“r we best friends?”_

 

_“Of course!”_

 

_“then tell me the truth.”_

 

She can’t help the groan that escapes her lips. _“What truth? Are you crazy?”_

 

_“hirai.”_

 

_“I’m not talking to you.”_ Momo responds, finding herself frowning at the phone screen.

 

_“that means ur guilty.”_

 

_“I can’t hear you”_

 

_“hirai”_

_“EXCUSE ME”_

_“r u ignoring me for real”_

_“im going to talk to her”_

 

Momo gulps as she catches sight of the last message. The last thing she needs is an awkward misunderstanding, especially when they’ve just kind of set the record straight. _“Don’t”_

 

_“y can’t i? we’re friends”_

 

_“What’re you going to say?”_

 

_“that I like her and I want her to be my girlfriend”_

 

Momo can’t believe this. _“Are you serious”_

 

_“r u jealous?”_

 

_“No stupid. I need to shower, see you later. Be safe.”_

 

She tosses her phone back other bed, thoroughly disgruntled and ignoring the incoming barrage from her friend. She feels exhausted. Talking to Nayeon could do that sometimes.

 

————————

 

It turns out to be… an eventful day.

 

But Mina supposes this is the least she can do to at least try and mend their broken impressions of each other.

 

She’d taken Tzuyu and Jihyo’s words to heart. Maybe not the asking out part, but at least the part about her unapproachability; after staring in the mirror at her harmless face for way longer than she’d like to admit, she resolutes that she will try her best to make Momo believe that no, Mina doesn’t hate her and yes, Mina definitely wants to get to know her. Platonically. And all that. Of course.

 

She’d actually been on her way to grab a cup of coffee before she was bathed in it (again). After the initial shock and pain, she’d realized how terrified Momo really looked at running into her like that again. Jihyo’s shouts and Tzuyu’s disapproving expression running through her mind, she’d quickly tucked away her initial reaction of running away and extended an invitation to the girl in a poor display of peace instead.

 

Fortunately, Momo has agreed. Mina had almost collapsed from relief. What would she have done if Momo said no?? She doesn’t want to think about all the potential tragic outcomes. It doesn’t matter though- Momo had agreed and that was that.

 

Unfortunately for her though, Sana just had to ruin it by showing up uninvited. Well, technically Sana hadn’t done anything wrong; she lives there too. But still. How could she just so nonchalantly _tell_ Momo that?? Sana is one of her best friends. Her ride or die. And this is what she gets? Mina feels so betrayed. Really.

 

She sighs, raking slender fingers through soft locks. Her eyes fall on the soiled shirt from earlier today and she can’t help the small smile of amusement that tugs at her lips as she recalls the day’s events. Momo is probably asleep by now. Mina should be too; she’s got to get up in less than five hours for makeup and a photoshoot. She wonders to herself whether or not Momo will text her again tomorrow. She kind of doubts it- but then again, a girl can hope can’t she?

 

Now all she has to do is make sure Sana keeps her mouth shut.


	5. i've been loving more, living less.

Momo wakes up to the sound of breathing and an unfamiliar gust of warmth by her right cheek.

Her eyes flutter open blearily to meet the ceiling of her room. A few rays of sunlight stream through the blinds. Everything is quiet, save for the sound of breathing. She turns her head to the right.

“AHHHHHHH!” She shrieks, reflexively jolting up and scrambling to the other side of her bed until she falls and meets the ground with a thud. She’s once again facing the ceiling, only now the breathing has turned into laughter.

She crawls up to glare at Nayeon whose face had been mere centimeters from her own when she woke up. Said girl is currently face down on her sheets, pounding the mattress with her fists. “You- you should’ve seen your face!” Nayeon manages to splutter before relapsing back into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Momo rolls her eyes and sits back on the bed, running her hand through her bed head.

“You’re terrible.” She groans, only to elicit more crazy laughter from her roommate. “Why would you do that?!”

Nayeon sits up as well, wiping mirthful tears from her eyes. “Consider it payback for last night.”

Momo throws her hands up in the air. “You weren’t even here last night, I didn’t do anything wrong!” She protests, glaring at her best friend.

Nayeon tuts as she stands and waltzes towards the bedroom door. “Tsk tsk, Momopo. You should know better than to try and hide things from me. Now hurry up and get dressed- we have much to discuss.” She says with all the feel of an 18th century madame, as she glides down the hall to the kitchen. Momo shakes her head but relents. _There’s no getting out of this one._

“Why are you people so fond of ‘discussing’ these days?” She mutters, blearily to herself.

“I HEARD THAT.” Nayeon’s screech resonates from the kitchen, and Momo hurries to make herself somewhat more presentable before Nayeon decides to come back and sack her with a pillow.

Nayeon is violently shoveling cereal down her throat When Momo finally walks out and sits across from her. She smiles oddly at Momo, who eyes her warily before pouring herself breakfast and coffee.

Nayeon chewing pauses for a moment. “I once heard that curiosity killed the cat, but it was the cat’s fault for trying to do something it shouldn’t have.”

Momo looks at her, unimpressed. “That doesn’t make any sense whatsoever.” She deadpans blandly, stuffing a spoonful of Cheerio’s in her mouth.

Nayeon suddenly looks up, flashing eyes and a burn of rage as she slams her fist on the table. “The /point/ is, that we are not supposed to keep secrets!” She roars in the other’s face. Momo stares at her incredulously. Nayeon untenses and takes a breath.

“So, Myoui Mina huh?” She leans back casually like nothing happened. Momo wrinkles her nose but goes with it- normal Nayeon is better than HellNayeon any day.”

“We just went out for coffee. She needed a favor and I owe her dry cleaning. There’s literally no secret.”

Nayeon sniffs haughtily. “You could’ve fooled me. I saw those insta stories. Don’t tell me you guys were just ‘chatting’, this sounds a lot like a date to me.” She crosses her arms in an accusatory manner.

“Ohh, so that’s how you knew.” Momo muses, drumming her fingertips thoughtfully on the table. Nayeon glares at her.

“Yes- I found out through the internet instead of my best friend telling me herself that she had a date with one of the hottest women in Asia. Do you understand me now?” She replies bitingly, only half sarcastic.

Momo rolls her eyes. “It wasn’t a date- we were just hanging out.”

“How is that not a date?!”

“Can I not hang out with someone without having it seem like a date?!”

Nayeon just scowls with a mouth full of cereal. “Whatever. Don’t get mad when I say ‘I told you so’ though.”

“We /just/ drank coffee!”

Nayeon arches an eyebrow, eyes landing on Momo’s flashing phone screen. “And you have her number, apparently.”

Momo looks down at her cell phone on the tabletop to see the flashing screen, Mina’s name next to a message. She turns the phone over as casually as she can with her ears burning red. “So?”

Nayeon rolls her eyes in a perfect circle and makes a face. “Whatever, Momo. Go make yourself presentable and answer your messages. Don’t want to keep your girlfriend waiting, do you?”

Momo facepalms. “Oh my god, Nayeon!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why are you so droopy looking?”

Momo scoffs, not looking up from her papers. “Some of us have tests to study for, you know."

Jihyo sighs dramatically. “I remember the days of school. I hated them.” She finishes the thought bluntly, to Momo’s amusement. “Which is why I decided my talents could shine elsewhere.”

“At least that worked out for you.” Momo replies easily. “But, you’re not exactly relaxing all the time either.”

Jihyo shrugs as she casts Momo a smile. “I still think I’m lucky to do what I like though, so I really can’t complain. I’m definitely less uptight, I think.”

Momo laughs. “I’m naturally like this. It gets me through school.”

“Hirai Momo, I think I know what you need.”

She looks up at the girl warily. “And what might that be?”

“You need a girlfriend!” Jihyo declares dramatically, pointing out the window like some grand, old-fashioned general.

“What brings this about?” Momo asks with a quirked eyebrow, curious as to how the seemingly insane girl came to such a conclusion.

“I’m serious!” Jihyo flails her limbs about as she flops down on the taller’s bed. “You need someone to do disgusting couple things with- you can’t be alone all the time, you know?”

Momo rolls her eyes. /As anticipated, the reasoning makes no sense./ “Don’t you worry. I’ll date when I have time, alright?” She says dismissively as she turns back to her books.

“Plus, it’s nice to have a piece of sexy sexiness to hold you at night- wait, what?” Jihyo cuts her own ramble off and looks up confusedly at Momo.

Momo just laughs. “I’m sure it is.” She airily brushes off the girl’s nonsensical remarks.

Jihyo recovers and shrugs. “You’ll thank me one day, alright? Hey, I actually know someone who’s perfectly single who you might just be interested in.” She wiggles her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Momo hums non-committedly. “That’s nice. I know plenty of textbook that are just calling my name.”

Jihyo scoffs as she sits up against Momo’s pillows. “I know for a fact that you’re thinking of Myoui Mina right now.” She says nonchalantly, although the look in her eyes betrays her cool façade.

Momo chokes on air.

“Wh-what?? Why would you think that?” She can’t help the splutters at the unexpected bomb, trying to fight the rush of blood to her face.

Jihyo laughs aloud, clearly pleased with herself and the generated response. “Don’t worry, I think you guys would be perfect.”

Momo swallows hard. “I-I think you need to check in for the day. This- that wouldn’t happen.” She tries to shut down the discussion as discreetly as she can. Unfortunately, Jihyo isn’t done yet.

“Are you kidding? Why not?”

Momo just stares at her incredulously.

Jihyo scoffs at the moment of silence that hovers between them. “Mina’s not even around right now, why do you look so shocked? And she totally digs you- you should go for it.”

She definitely has Momo’s attention now. “Since when?” The taller asks disbelievingly, crossing toned arms over her chest accusingly.

Jihyo just laughs, not deterred in the least. “Hun, I’ve known Mina for a very long time. You might not know this, but you’re totally her type.”

A confused blink. “Me??”

The star scans her up and down in a totally unabashed check, and Momo suddenly feels extremely self-conscious. “Tall, pretty, smart- beautiful body too, if I may. Hell, I would be all over you if Mina hadn’t stared at you like a total idiot the first time we all met.”

Momo shifts uncomfortably. “Does that constitute as a type?”

“Tallish, a bit of muscle, pretty face. I’d say that’s definitely more than her starter kit.”

“Oh.”

Jihyo looks amused as she watches Momo carefully. “Have you seen the way she looks at you? It’s disgusting- like watching a small puppy whine for attention.”

The joking simile elicits a small smile from a visibly tense Momo. “She doesn’t whine for attention.”

Jihyo rolls her eyes. “She might as well, for yours. It’s pathetic.”

Momo sighs. This is suddenly all too much. “Right. Anyway, I have to finish this lab report. It’s due Monday and I have an exam Tuesday I need to study for.” She says, looking back to her cluttered desk at the finished papers, pretending she hadn’t done them all days in advance.

Jihyo looks down at her perfectly manicured nails. “It’s already done. I can see your desk from here.” She says nonchalantly, barely able to mask the smirk in her voice as she relishes in her friend’s discomfort.

Momo audibly groans. /Curse Jihyo and her freakish hawk-like senses./ She can already tell there’s no getting out of this though, so she wearily turns back to the figure lounging on her furniture.

“Fine. Do you really want to have this conversation?”

Jihyo grins and visibly brightens. “If it makes you uncomfortable and any less dense, then absolutely yes.” She replies with an irritatingly large grin, moving over on the bed to make space for her friend.

Momo joins her with a slight ‘oomph’ as she flops face-first onto her abundance of pillows. Jihyo shifts to face her, clutching a dark blue throw to her chest. “I can’t believe you like Mina.” She says almost giddily, playfully tapping at Momo’s butt.

Momo turns over to half-heartedly glare at her. “Well, that’s a bit of a stretch. I’d also like to make the point that there probably isn’t a single person on this planet who doesn’t like her. Just shout it to the world, will you?” She says with all due sarcasm, voice muffled by soft comforters.

“Okay.” Jihyo actually straightens up to shout, but she’s promptly shut down by a re-energized Momo.

“That was sarcasm.” Momo says through gritted teeth as she lightly raps her knuckles on the crown of Jihyo’s dark hair.

The other girl just laughs as she sits back up. “Actually, I don’t need to announce it to anyone. They all already know.” She cackles at Momo’s expression turned sour.

“What does that even mean??”

Another snicker. “Don’t worry, it’s cute. Except now you have a bunch of people who would not-so-secretly love to gut you for even looking at their ‘precious’ Mina.” The air quotes paint an emphasis on the so-called term of endearment.

Momo frowns. “I don’t think that’s safe. Are you serious?”

Jihyo shrugs carelessly. “I am, but don’t worry. Our agency’s legal team is completely behind us and I or any of the other girls say anything, they’ll be behind you too. Plus, the people here know better than to shag you because of her.”

Mom sighs quietly in some relief. “That’s nice. So, if I asked Mina out would she say yes?”

Jihyo shoots her a pointed side-glance.

“Hypothetically, of course.”

A chuckle is all she really gets in response. “Are you kidding? She’s probably have a meltdown, loose her shit, stutter out a pathetic ‘yes’, then run away and scream.” Jihyo is still chuckling as she lounges back on the mattress.

Momo glares at her. “Hypothetically! And I was just asking!” She slams a small pillow onto Jihyo’s legs.

“And I was just answering!”

“Jihyo, I will eat the rest of your extra toasty Cheez-its.”

The girl shoots up at that. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh I would.”

“What’re you doing?”

Both girls spring apart from each other, wide-eyed at the intrusion. Jihyo is first to recover her wits. “Oh! Hey there Minari, didn’t see you back there! What brings you to this fine corner of the residence halls?” She laughs nervously, hiding a flushed Momo behind her frame.

Mina looks at her weirdly. “Manager unnie told me to tell you that you have a recording tomorrow morning for that show they told us about last week. Something about you not answering your phone.” She says slowly- it’s evident she’s analyzing the situation trying to make sense of whatever had transpired. It’s also apparent that now she knows why Jihyo hadn’t been answering her phone.

Jihyo nods frantically with another awkward laugh. “Oh right, that! Of course I remember, and I was just about to sleep for the early day tomorrow!” She quickly lies down and scrambles to cover herself with Momo’s blue comforter.

Mina’s honey-brown eyes flicker slowly back and forth between Jihyo and Momo. “Right.” She replies slowly, still looking quite skeptical. She seems a little colder than usual, as she flicks long blonde tresses over her shoulder. Jihyo turns around so Mina can’t see her face and shoots Momo a desperate look.

_“Get me out of here!”_

Momo glares back. _“You started this!”_ She not-so-discreetly slams a pillow into the other girl’s back.

Jihyo hastily scrambles off the bed to avoid any more pillows. “I didn’t do anything! Go get your tissues and shit, you said you were going grocery shopping!” She screeches, retreating to hide behind Mina who eyes her suspiciously.

“What are you doing?” Mina asks carefully, looking back and forth between Momo and Jihyo.

Jihyo humphs a little in her and Momo’s silent conversation and coughs, a not-so-discreet ‘lovebirds’ flying out of her scratched throat. Mina looks at her weirdly. “Jihyo, are you okay?”

Jihyo looks up, eyes loris-wide and round. “Why, I haven’t done anything at all! What are _you_ doing, huh Myoui Mina san?” She instantly defends herself in the most obnoxiously sarcastic voice she can muster, smoothing out her pink JYP Family concert t-shirt.

Mina looks somewhat miffed. Jihyo ignores her to grin at Momo. “Well, since both of you are here, I’ll just inform you that we need to go grocery shopping. You wouldn’t mind, would you Momo? I know Nayeon’s been complaining about your lack of household supplies.”

Momo blinks confusedly. Mina also looks confused. Jihyo forges on. “Bring me back some yogurt, will you? Chaeyoung ate all ours this morning.” Jihyo flashes them a peace sign, sliding toward the exit to run off.

Mina furrows her brow as Jihyo bids them goodbye and scrambles out of the room. “She’s definitely up to something.”

Momo exhales deeply, trying to control the newfound knowledge of Jihyo’s apparent insight. She’s distracted- Mina really has a very pretty face, and Momo is just dying to squish it with her hands. She internally smacks herself, and tries to recollect herself.

“Yeah. I was about to head to the supermarket though- do you need anything?”

Mina shakes her head. “More like Jihyo and Sana need things. They’re busy tonight though, so I’ll come with you. If you don’t mind, that is.” She smiles expectantly up at Momo, who feels something in her chest gently stretch at the corners of her heart. She swallows uncomfortably.

“Alright. Lead the way.” She manages, her ploy to get Mina to turn away from her successful as the girl shrugs and takes a ring of keys out of her jacket pocket. She follows Mina quietly to the girl’s car (she’d volunteered to drive) and they’re alone now and doing something that feels terribly domestic and Momo definitely has to smack Jihyo later for absolutely nothing.

She has to arch a brow when Mina leads them to a sparkling black Maserati quattroport, and she crosses her arms with a disbelieving look on her face. Mina looks embarrassed.

“Are you seriously going to drive that to the grocery store?” Momo can’t help the amused smile tugging at her lips.

Mina’s cheeks blush pink. “I didn’t have time to go switch…” She trails off nervously, and then she realizes the laughter Momo’s holding back and frowns.

Momo scoffs, shaking her head with fond disbelief. “I can’t believe you’re about to drive us to Shoprite in your freaking Maserati.” She outright laughs at the constipated look on Mina’s face- the girl actually looks like she wants to die.

“Are we going or not??” The celebrity huffs, turning around to march to the vehicle, but Momo doesn’t miss the sheepish look on her face and something in her starts to wonder because how can someone be so famous, rich, loved, and embarrassed about it?

“Hey, don’t be mad.” Momo calls, taking long strides after the girl. “I was just joking.”

Mina turns to face her as she opens the passenger door and gestures Momo to get inside. “I- it’s fine. I’m sorry.” She says, closing Momo in and walking around to the other side.

Momo looks at her quietly. “For what? I’m the one who should be sorry- I didn’t mean to offend you, your cars are beautiful.”

Mina exhales audibly. “No, it’s just- I had to meet with some endorsers last night and then I had to come back here for dance practice with the girls and- I just didn’t have time to switch it up. I know it’s weird going to the grocery store like this though, we can go another way if you want-“

“Mina.” Momo cuts her off quietly with a small smile. “Don’t worry about it- it’s fine, okay?”

Mina just looks at her and Momo can’t help the stare that ensues; Mina is so, /so/pretty, with full lashes and smooth skin. The sunlight filtering through the tinted windows of the car illuminate her eyes and wow now she knows why her friends are always raving about this girl’s looks. Her eyes strike a startling shade of honey brown, large pupils and prominent limbal rings. Momo forces herself to look forward as Mina turns her attention to check her mirrors and starts the engine.

_She’s never been good with feelings._


	6. off of highs and lows

 

“Momo!”

 

Momo turns to see a familiar silhouette waving at her. “Hey!” Eunha, a popular girl from her intro chem course, greets her with a smirk, slinging an arm around her shoulders. Her friends wave, following suit.

 

Momo smiles politely. “Hi Eunha, what’s up?” She asks albeit stiffly, moving along with the arm around her shoulders.

 

“Not much, honestly. Are you busy?” Eunha always seems to have a permanent smirk or scowl on her face- Momo thinks it mars her otherwise pretty features.

 

“Right now? Not particularly.” Momo replies slowly as she shifts a textbook under her arm. She can’t help but wonder to herself why on earth Eunha would be talking to her without a party invitation of sorts. Or a weed offer.

 

“Really? Great- why don’t you sit with us for a bit?” Eunha offers, forcefully guiding Momo to a corner table. The other nameless girls flank her, one on each side.

 

Momo looks at her curiously. “Did you need something?” She asks, not hostile but still curious as to why this girl was so intent today. _This is a new occasion._

 

Eunha just hums in faux thought. “Hmm. Not really, I just wanted to talk to you. I feel like I haven’t seen you in such a long time- you haven’t been coming to any of my parties lately.”

 

She’s leaning her head on her hands, giving Momo what seems to be a concerned look. Momo can only smile apologetically. “I’m sorry. I’ve been really busy these days.”

 

Eunha frowns, twisting a strand of dyed maroon hair around a manicured finger. “Really? Midterms are pretty much over though.” She says. It’s a simple statement, but Momo can never take her sincerely because she always seems to have an ulterior motive. Today is no exception.

 

Momo shrugs, feeling her shoulders inadvertently tense. “Things come up. Work and whatnot.” She replies tritely, shifting her gaze from her textbook cover to her current company. It’s strange, and definitely a little uncomfortable.

 

(And it’s no secret to her that Eunha is more than a little fond of her).

 

Eunha frowns in faux sympathy again, masking her disdain. “Oh, but ever since those JYP girls came around, you kinda just didn’t show up at all?” Her intentions are slowly becoming clearer, ill-will creeping through- although, Momo has an inkling that it isn’t much directed to her.

 

“They live close by, and Tzuyu’s friend Chaeyoung introduced us all.” She makes sure to tag the ‘all’ at the end, extending the group beyond herself.

 

Eunha frown still grows deeper. “Doll, are you really sure you want to be around those people?” She asks with pursed lips.

 

A head tilt of genuine curiosity. “Why not?”

 

The other’s lips curl in a disgusted snarl. “Let me tell you something about those girls. They’re complete snakes.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me. Especially Myoui Mina. That girl is nothing but a whore, a good-for-nothing fuckgirl”

 

Momo furrows her brow. “I don’t think I understand.” She says slowly, looking at Eunha cautiously.

 

Eunha waves a dismissive, petulant hand. “Fuckboy, but she’s a girl so fuckgirl- I suppose those must exist, since she does. The point is, she’s just trying to get in your pants. She’s trying to get in _everyone’s_ pants.” She says it disgustedly, rolling her eyes as she checks her nails. The others nod in agreement.

 

“What are you talking about??”

 

Eunha lifts her eyes to stare at Momo through too-long too-thick lashes. “I’ve seen you, hanging around her and her fucking Maserati and her fucking fake, rich, kiss-up friends. Hun, let me tell you something- famous people like that, they’re never what they seem. Sana, Jihyo- they’re idiots, but they’re simple idiots. Myoui Mina- she’s got an agenda. She’s calculated. You don’t see much of her around, like you see the others? That’s because she’s probably busy trying to hide the fact that she’s just sleeping with all her groupies. She might seem like a nice girl, sure, but with a body like _that_ and a job like _that_ \- there’s no way she’s not using that to take advantage of others.”

 

Momo stares at her in shock, but Eunha doesn’t stop.

 

“Myoui Mina is not someone that someone like you should be wasting time on. You’re way too good for her, Momo. She’s just a fucking _slut_ , a stupid whore! Celebrities, especially her- come on, she doesn’t even-“

 

One of her lackeys nudge her frantically, and silence lapses over them as they look up in guilty shock.

 

Mina and another woman Joohyun recognizes as one of the dance instructors from JYP have just walked by. Mina casts a blank yet meaningful glance over her shoulder at Eunha. She’s clearly heard them- heard everything.

 

Momo feels her heart drop at the masked hurt in the illuminated eyes. Mina turns away, jaw straight and chin high, but the dance instructor turns to give them the most withering glare as she puts an arm around the petite girl’s back to protectively pull her closer.

 

Eunha is first to regain her wits. She scoffs. “Psh, whatever. She deserves to hear that-“

 

She’s cut off by the quiet screech of Momo’s chair pushing back, and a dark glare as Momo stalks away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She spends the remainder of her day trying to reach Mina. 

 

“What is wrong with that idiot?” Jihyo groans, frustratedly slinging a pillow at one of the H3ARTS posters on Nayeon’s wall (Nayeon had hung it there immediately upon meeting the H3ARTS trio, to annoy the shit out of them- effectively so). It hits Mina smack in the middle, the idol’s beaming smile cementing its rightful place in the center of the trio.

 

Momo shifts apologetically. “Is she usually sensitive to antis?”

 

Jihyo shakes her head. “I dare say she’s usually the most brazen among the three of us.” She says, dropping lazily next to Sana on Momo and Nayeon’s shared couch. Their manager had just messaged Sana and Jihyo’s prying texts, informing them that Mina had dropped in for late dance practice today (explaining her sudden MIA).

 

“Should we really be worried?” Sana complains as she drapes her feet over the distal edge of the couch.

 

Jihyo grunts. “Nah. She’ll be fine, so don’t worry okay?” She cracks an eye open to look at Momo.

 

The girl shrugs half-heartedly. She isn’t totally convinced. “I guess you’d know best. By the way, Chaeyoung’s coming over here with two tubs of ice cream and popcorn.” She tries to divert their attention, and it works.

 

Jihyo cheers. “Yay! More food!” She wholeheartedly begins to sing a song about farming and popcorn, as Sana rolls her eyes in disgust.

 

As if on cue, the door opens and Chaeyoung walks in with an armful of comestibles, Nayeon and Tzuyu in tow. “Hi everyone!” Chaeyoung sings as she dumps her goodies on the counter.

 

Momo smiles and ruffles the young actress’s hair as she passes her by. “Hi Chaeng.”

 

“Where are you going?” Tzuyu and Chaeyoung’s curious eyes drift to her as she stands by the door of the dorm.

 

Momo looks up at them as she pulls on her shoes. “I’m just going to check on something. I’ll be back later.” She calls, and leaves quickly before the rambunctious bunch can say any more.

 

To her luck, Mina has apparently come back from the practice- it’s dark in her temporary dorm, but there’s a light coming from the bedroom. Momo walks over quietly to peer through the slight crack, to see Mina leaning against the headboard of the bed. She has her phone in her hand, although her gaze is a little distant.

 

Momo raps her knuckles on the door softly. Mina’s gaze snaps up as Momo pushes the door open to peek in. “Momo?”

 

“Sorry. I thought you might be asleep.” Momo awkwardly laughs, entering the well-lit room.

 

Mina smiles at her. “It’s fine. Come on in.” She reaches down to adjust her loose black tank top, shifting her gaze from Momo to the clothing article. She looks a little thoughtful.

 

Momo takes a seat on the edge of the bed, feeling the cool sensation of fine Chinese silken sheets beneath her thighs. Mina shifts over to make space for her with an inviting pat on the mattress (there aren’t any other chairs in the living accommodation, specially designated for nights like these where the idols may just need a place to stay after late practices).

 

“So what brings you here?” The girl asks with a yawn, leaning forward to stretch her limbs. Momo has a rather fine view of her exposed back; lean, slim, appropriately muscled. She shakes her head quickly to clear her mind.

 

“I- I just wanted to see you.” She replies, feeling a little awkward now because she really doesn’t know why she’s here and wow she really didn’t think this one through. Mina lets out a soft chuckle though- Momo lifts her gaze to see the girl staring back at her amusedly.

 

“I wanted to see you too. I was actually looking for you earlier but you seemed busy.” Mina rolls over so she’s on her stomach, facing Momo with a sparkling smirk to replace the gloom in her eyes.

 

A silly smile threatens to spread across Momo’s otherwise stoic features at the cheeky but sincere words, and she playfully nudges Mina’s shoulder. “Aw, did you miss me? You could’ve just texted me, you know.”

 

Mina hums a response. “I guess I was a little preoccupied. Dance was intense today, with the upcoming showcase and everything else today.”

 

A weighted silence falls over them. Mina turns onto her back, eyes focused on the ceiling and suddenly Momo can’t bring herself to look at the girl.

 

She clears her throat awkwardly, steeling herself to say the words. “Hey, about Eunha earlier- don’t listen to her.”

 

The murky haze returns to otherwise clear pupils. Mina stares at her wordlessly.

 

Momo can feel herself practically shrinking under the sudden gaze. She forges on though. “It- it’s not what you think. Well, it is in the sense that Eunha thinks you’re some idiot or something, but I swear that’s not what I think. She came up and pulled her aside today and I didn’t really know what she wanted, so I sat with her and her friends and then- well, I guess they don’t like you very much.”

 

Mina exhales softly through her nose as her eyes flutter shut, full eyelashes prominent against her skin. “I mean, you have to be able to take as much hate as you can love. If you can’t accept hate, you won’t have enough room for more love.”

 

Momo knows the girl isn’t mad at her at all, but some reason it still feels like a loss. “I’m sorry you had to hear that earlier.”

 

Mina sighs and shakes her head as she rolls back onto her stomach. “It’s fine, I know you weren’t the one talking. It’s just- it’s one thing when some nameless face behind a keyboard and screen says things about you, but it’s always been another thing for me when someone you know does right to your friends.”

 

Momo looks down, biting her lip. “I’m sorry, although I don’t understand.” She remembers seeing all the hate comments on the singer’s SNS pages; the cruelty of some people never ceases to amaze her.

 

“Although I’m not sure which one I dislike more.” Mina muses to herself more than anyone. She turns to Momo again. “But I’m glad you don’t. That’s not anything you should understand if you don’t have to.” She smiles and it seems she feels serene again.

 

They sit in silence for a little while, until- “So, do you think I’m a fuckgirl?”

 

Momo’s jaw drops. “What?”

 

“Is that what she said about me? I’m a fuckgirl? Or slut, whatever.” Mina attempts to tease, the heavy atmosphere from before immediately dissipating.

 

Momo snickers, grateful for the shift in atmosphere. “No way in hell. You don’t leave your room unless you have work, even on weekends.”

 

Mina whacks her leg playfully. “You wouldn’t know all there is to do in my room. I can survive here just fine.”

 

“Sure. Don’t complain to me when you’re out of groceries though.” Momo rolls her eyes, but yelps as she dodges another hit to her leg. “You’re so violent, what happened to the quiet shy charming Myoui Mina- ow!”

 

A pillow lands on her back, a snickering Mina behind it. Innocent eyes bat from the wielder. “What were you saying?”

 

Momo looks up at the girl who has a triumphant smile on her face, and she knows she’s outdone. “Whatever. I don’t have time for your nonsense anymore, I’m tired.” She complains, flopping on her back and landing next to Mina’s pillow. It smells of jasmine flowers, vanilla, and apples- it’s very Mina, and a very pleasant smell (although she’d never admit that aloud).

 

Mina twists and shifts so she’s lying on her side next to Momo. “You started it.” She retorts childishly, sticking her tongue out with a heart-stopping grin taking over her features.

 

She’s close enough for Momo to feel her body heat against the coolness of the silent air conditioning. Mina doesn’t seem to notice and she doesn’t seem bothered, as she continues to look at the girl with large, dark round eyes and that same inducing smile.

 

_You are going to be the death of me._

 

“You tired?” Mina asks, softer than before with a quiet fondness in her eyes that Momo’s not sure she’s seen on Mina when she’s talking to the other girls.

 

“A little.” She replies, trying not to think too deeply into it. “I’ve been running around all day.”

 

Mina chuckles lightly. “You can crash here, I don’t mind.” She says, rolling over to grab her phone on her other side.

 

“Don’t you have work?”

 

“Nothing major. Just dance, for a couple more days.”

 

“Oh. That’s nice.” Momo feels her head almost spilt at the velocity of her yawn, her laying position making her very sleepy very fast. Mina smiles, reaching out to card a hand to Momo’s hair. Slender fingers weave through dark locks, soothingly massaging her scalp.

 

“Go to sleep, you look exhausted.” Mina’s gentle voice delicately cuts through her sleepy haze, and she can’t help but comply.

 

She dreams of dark eyes, a timorous melody, and jasmine flower shampoo.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hi there, friend!”

 

Momo almost screams, slamming her knee painfully into the table. She looks over her shoulder with wide, frightened eyes, only to see Nayeon with a completely plastic smile plastered on. A chill runs down her spine- _this can’t be good._

 

The she-devil (dubbed in Momo’s mind) sits down gracefully across from Momo and leans her head on her hands, false smile still painfully etched across her lips. Momo eyes her warily, wracking her mind for anything she could have possibly done to piss the girl off.

 

Nayeon starts casually, posed like the epitome of postured beauty. “Momohobo, I haven’t seen you since yesterday afternoon! Where have you been?” She asks innocently, conversationally, looking down at her nails.

 

Momo feels her right eye twitch just a little. _Uh-oh._ She remembers how she fell asleep in Mina’s room (on her bed, no less) and she can’t help the slight heat that rises to her cheeks. Nayeon’s like a hawk though, and nothing slips past her watchful eyes (especially when concerning her precious Momohobo).

 

“Who was it?”

 

“What?”

 

The other waves a hand in the air exasperatedly. “Who did you bang?!” She asks, patience obviously running a little thin as she looks at Momo with a large grin and eager eyes.

 

Momo stutters her next words, painfully surprised. “What are you talking about?? No one!”

 

Nayeon scowls, all trances of smile gone. “Then where the hell were you last night and why didn’t you answer any of my messages?!” She’s almost yelling, eyes narrowed into hard caramel slits.

 

Momo feels a wave of remorse wash over her at the look in her best friend’s eyes. “I’m so sorry Nayeon, I fell asleep.” She knows that Nayeon’s mad, but she also knows she’s worried sick. Nayeon seems aloof and uncaring, but she’s fiercely protective of her inner circle. Momo feels horrible for making her worry all night.

 

Nayeon sighs, gazing back at her. “Do you know how worried I was?” She asks dully, not even bothering to throw in her usual snarky remark about how she thought Momo had died.

 

Another wave of remorse. “I really didn’t mean to, I haven’t checked my phone since.”

 

“Then who were you with?” Nayeon asks suspiciously, squinting at Momo with all due suspicion.

 

_Here we go._

 

Nayeon’s still looking at her expectantly. Joohyun coughs awkwardly. “I was with Mina.” She responds quietly, looking down at her hands and feeling much like a chastised child.

 

Silence.

 

“Mina? Myoui Mina?”

 

“Um, yes.”

 

“And you slept… with her?”

 

“Not like that! I just fell asleep in her room and she fell asleep too- we didn’t do anything weird though, I swear.”

 

"…"

 

“Oh my gosh.” Nayeon pinches the bridge of her nose. “I knew this would happen.”

 

“What?”

 

Nayeon looks up, seeming like she’s ready to deliver the greatest epiphany of Momo’s life. “You like her.”

 

Momo’s lungs almost shoot out at the accusation.

 

“You’re crazy.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are! How on earth did you even manage to draw that conclusion?!”

 

Nayeon looking at her like she’s an idiot. “I know you Momohobo, and I don’t think you would let yourself fall asleep in anyone’s room unless you were forced to or you willingly chose to.” She states with all confidence, casting Momo an accusing, knowing glance.

 

Momo feels her cheeks get hot defensively. “We’re just friends. Can’t two people just be friends in this world anymore?” It’s a desperate attempt to rid her friend’s mind of anything else weird, but Nayeon isn’t having any of it.

 

“Stop lying to me, I can see right through you anyway. You at least owe me an explanation, anyway- it’s overdue. By like, ten whole hours.”

 

Momo sighs before she recounts last night’s happening somewhat nervously. She filters it all through her mind as fast as she can, quickly deciding what’s revealable and what’s not as she weaves together what she prays is a somewhat cohesive narrative. Nayeon would catch any small slip up in her façade. Mistakes were not an option.

 

“And I just fell asleep- that’s it.” She ends her animated ramble, trying her best to distract Nayeon with hand gestures and big movements.

 

Nayeon scoffs, smirking at her best friend. “Damn. You’re gonna have a hard time getting over this one.” She chuckles, leaning back leisurely.

 

Momo blinks, stopping her tale. “What?”

 

“Hirai Momo’s weakness is all things strange and beautiful. If you ask me, Mina seems to fit the bill juuuuust right.” Nayeon smiles serenely at the ceiling, ignoring her friend’s scowl.

 

“ _That’s_ my weakness? I don’t think so.” Momo frowns at Nayeon, who ignores her yet again.

 

“You can think so or not my love, but remember, I know you better than anyone. I know your type by now.”

 

Momo huffs. “You’re a liar.”

 

“Remember Sooyoung from high school?

 

“She was pretty but-”

 

“Gaeun from the coffee shop across my house?”

 

“Well she made really great lattes and-”

 

“Jacob who used to work at the restaurant near high school?”

 

“He was attractive and a little weird I guess, but-”

 

“Stop it, Hirai.”

 

She groans. She still isn’t willing to accept such an idea as her weakness though; just because all the other people she’d shown interest in so far were a certain way doesn’t mean she only likes those kind of people.

 

“Now, I didn’t say you limited yourself to those kinds of people.

 

_Damn Nayeon and her freakish mind-reading abilities._

 

“All I’m trying to say is that I’m not surprised that you have a bit of a thing for Mina.”

 

“Is Mina strange and beautiful?”

 

Nayeon shrugs, easily answering the question. “More or less. Definitely beautiful.” She winks exaggeratedly at a scowling Momo.

 

She glares at Nayeon, feeling tired and utterly defeated. “Leave me alone. I’m tired and hungry.” She swats feebly at the other girl, who crows triumphantly at her apparent victory.

 

“You’re still tired even after your little rendezvous with one of the hottest women in Korea? Spare your loving best friend a moment of your day, will you?”

 

“It wasn’t a rendezvous! I just went to make sure she was okay!”

 

“And you fell asleep in her freaking bed after having that kind of deep conversation- for crying out loud, Momo, what do you expect me to think??”

 

“Look, I know it sounds weird but it’s not! Can we- can we just not talk about this, I need to finish my lunch.” Momo sighs, picking up her chopsticks again to stab at her dumplings.

 

Nayeon shrugs. “Whatever you say girlie. Just know- I see all.” She spreads her arms in a ridiculous all-knowing gesture, earning a scowl from her companion.

 

“No you don’t. Now shut up you weirdo, and eat your lunch before I eat it for you.”

 


	7. but we're never running out.

**** Momo exits the auditorium with a sigh. The school had an assembly for all the freshmen that afternoon, and she along with two others in her grade had been asked to give a speech- something about inspiring and motivating the younger students to immerse themselves in university life. Hers had gone swimmingly (despite her reluctance to do it). She can still hear their applause from out here.

 

She leans against brick wall, watching the sun cast all kind of golden light onto her surroundings. It’s a quiet time- the first moment of the day she’s had- and she takes the time to check her phone and respond to unread messages before heading back inside with the others until an unexpected shadow falls over her screen.

 

Momo looks up, surprised. “Eunha? What are you doing out here?” She asks, flustered and not even having enough time to properly straighten up off the wall.

 

For once, the girl is alone. She’s looking at Momo wordlessly, before inhaling and mustering a smile. “I saw you leave, so I followed you out.” She explains, a brief smile on her lips.

 

Momo watches her carefully. Eunha, for once, looks grounded instead of her usual, arrogantly confident self, and Momo doesn’t really know what to make of it. “You were great today.” Eunha says, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She’s really only a bit shorter than Momo herself, and pretty- much prettier than she is with her usual disposition. She even seems nervous today- that’s certainly a first.

 

“Thank you- that’s kind of you to say.” Momo just smiles, never one for uncalled rudeness. “Did you come all the way just to tell me that?”

 

She sees Eunha swallow, words just at the tip of her tongue. “I- I actually wanted to ask you something.”

 

Momo remains silent, encouraging her to continue.

 

“I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. I want to know what you actually think of me.” She finally glances up and meets Momo’s gaze.

 

The taller girl blinks. “What I think of you?” She asks, not quite sure she understands. “What do you mean?”

 

Eunha bites her lip, glancing up through her eyelashes. “Exactly what I said.”

 

It’s a quiet reply, and the soft breeze tousles both their strands. Momo shivers, although she’s not sure why.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Would you ever consider being with me?”

 

Momo is definitely taken aback now. “What? Are you sure you-”

 

“Momo, just say yes.” Eunha looks at her with something foreign that has Momo stepping back instinctively as Eunha starts to come into her personal space.

 

“I-”

 

She doesn’t get a chance to finish her sentence; there’s a blur of brown hair and baby pink t-shirt that slams into her and suddenly she finds herself with an armful of… Sana??

 

“Momolobochobohobo! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Sana beams at her brightly, completely ignoring Eunha presence.

 

Momo has no idea what’s going on. She looks back and forth between Sana’s blinding smile and Eunha’s surprised, displeased expression, and swallows thickly. “Well, you found me”

 

“I saw your speech.” Sana relays animatedly, waving a long arm about. “It was so beautiful, I almost cried. Did you hear me cheering?”

 

“It was a hard to miss, considering how loud you are.”

 

Eunha coughs, a clear interruption, and Momo looks over. Sana notices too, as her eyes widen considerably. “Oh, was I interrupting something?” She asks, looking quite shocked, but there’s a thin veil of mockery in her tone as she stares pointedly at Eunha. Momo swallows hard. She’s more than aware of Sana’s protective sentiments towards Mina- she’s well-aware of Eunha’s opinions on her groupmate. Being the fiercely protective best friend she is, Sana is not having any of it.

 

Momo doesn’t know what to say, but thankfully she doesn’t have to. Eunha beats her to it. “No it’s fine, nothing important anyway. I was just about to get going.” She directs a sharp stare back at Sana; the tension is palpable.

 

Sana just nods with a dismissive shrug. “See you around then.” She sings cheerfully, upbeat despite her inner soured feelings. Eunha turns and leaves (not without one last glance at Momo) and Sana turns back to Momo with a thoughtful gaze.

 

“We should get going too. Mina’s doing her worried ahjumma thing again and it’s not even for me this time.”

 

Momo finds herself snickering despite the events that had just transpired. “That’s just her normal state.” She replies easily, falling in step with the singer and jokingly tapping her arm.

 

Sana laughs loudly in her normal fashion. “I know, I know. Now come on, before she kills me for taking too long.”

 

Momo chuckles. “Don’t worry, if we die we die together right?”

 

A scoff. “Are you kidding?”

 

“What?”

 

Sana turns to fully face her, a somewhat incredulous look on her face as she observes Momo’s genuinely confused expression. They remain like that for a few moments, Sana openly staring and Momo wondering what she’d said, until Sana just sighs and shakes her head.

 

“Looks like we’re not the only ones with lead bricks for brains then.”

 

“What??”

 

“Never mind and don’t worry about it- now come on inside with me, before Jihyo punches me for being late.”

 

_________________________________________

 

_flashback_

 

_“N* S University? I got a scholarship but I don’t know how much I want to go.” Momo adjusts her backpack over her shoulder as the swarm of high schoolers rush past her desk out the door in a mad dash to the cafeteria._

 

_Nayeon is bouncing up and down around her, her head bobbing up and down in Momo’s line of vision. “Why not? It’s a great school J, and you wouldn’t have to pay a penny! What’s not to like?”_

 

_She shrugs. “I don’t know, I guess. I just didn’t expect to get in a school like that.”_

 

_Nayeon rolls her eyes, clearly unimpressed “Please. Even I got in. And plus, it may not be an Ivy League or anything, but you’d do great there and it’s a more than decent school. And I heard a ton of singers and celebrities go there too! JYP Entertainment apparently opened a training facility there last year since it’s so close to broadcasting stations in Seoul without being too in the way and stuff.”_

 

_Momo arches a brow. “Is that why you want to go??” She looks at her friend amusedly._

 

_Nayeon laughs boisterously, head thrown back in mirth. “Since when do I care about famous people? I was just saying. Also, you know already you’re gonna go; how much better of a deal can you get?”_

 

_Momo sighs. Nayeon has a point; money’s definitely an issue for her when thinking about school, and it wasn’t everyday high-standing institutions like this one offered full scholarships to undergrad students. “I know. You’re right. I knew when I got the money that I would go.” She sighs melancholically. “I just don’t like making such hasty decisions.”_

 

_Nayeon rolls her eyes again. “It’s not hasty you loser. You’ve been looking at this school for a long time, and we both know it’s a great fit for the both of us.”_

 

_A helpless shrug. “You’re right. Maybe I’m just being too uptight.”_

 

_“Got that right.” Nayeon chirps, propping her butt up on the desk to pat the girl’s shoulder. “You should get laid.”_

 

_She receives a smack to the arm. “I’m not like you, Im Nayeon.” Momo retaliates with a small chuckle, packing the remains of her things away into the large backpack._

 

_Nayeon just shrugs. “What happened to that other chick I saw you with a few days ago? She was pretty cute.” She inquires curiously, leaning back on her hands._

 

_The other hums as she carefully places the last binder in the bag. “I guess I just wasn’t interested.” She zips the bag shut._

 

_Nayeon is looking at Momo like she’s crazy. “Mo, that’s the fourth girl in the past two months! Are you really_ that _determined to be single?” She asks her best friend exasperatedly, ruffling her own brown locks comically._

 

_Momo chuckles at the attention her friend draws from her fans lurking in the corner._ Oh Nayeon. When will you learn? _"I'll date when I find someone I like. I just don't see the point in dating and going out when I'm not that interested in the person. And I'm not much for one night stands, you know that. Remember the last ‘hookup’ I had?" She exaggerates the memory with air quotes._

 

_Nayeon bursts out laughing, eyes shining with mirth. "Oh yeah. You didn't even bother telling her your name. Wasn’t she kind of into you too?” She chuckles at the thought._

 

_Momo shrugs awkwardly. "Yeah, but I guess that’s just what you get. Anyway, like I said, I'll date when I find someone I like."_

 

_Nayeon just sighs, leaping off the desk. "Alright then, I guess I can't force you to do anything. But who knows? Maybe you'll find some cute idol singer in college that'll catch your attention." She winks playfully at Momo as they head to the door._

 

_Momo rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Nayeon.”_

 

_Ah, famous last words._

 

"Why are you so pensive?"

 

Seulgi plops down next to her, chin neatly propped onto her hands.

 

"Am I pensive?" Momo replies blandly, staring off into space.

 

"She's thinking about her crush."

 

Momo’s lungs almost shoot out at the accusation. Joy joins them, donning a mischievous grin at the response she’s received. 

 

"So it's true then? Who is it?" She asks curiously, leaning forward with a Cheshire Cat grin.

 

"I bet it's one of the girls she’s been hanging out with lately. Is it Nayeon or Chaeyoung?” Rosé asks excitedly, joining the fray without hesitation.

 

Seulgi frowns. "Really? I could’ve sworn she likes Eunha.”

 

Momo almost chokes again. " Eunha?? Where did you even hear that?” She asked, feeling rather flabbergasted.

 

Seulgi shrugs lightly. "I guess not then, based on your reaction."

 

Joy scoffs, leaning forward and placing a hand on the table like someone with a juicy secret." Please. There's no way Momo likes Nayeon or Chaeyoung. Or Eunha, for that matter."

 

Momo turns back to her, raised an eyebrow along with the rest of the girls. "Really now?" Rosé asks, slightly sarcastic.

 

A shit-eating grin appears on Joy’s face. "Why would she, when there's a _smoking_ hot Myoui Mina hanging around?"

 

Momo goes florid.

 

Everyone turns slowly to look at her, all of them resembling some version of the painting The Scream. ”You're shitting me." Rosé says, a grin slowly threatening to overtake her features.

 

Momo has never wanted to stab Joy more than she does right now. "I-It's not like that!"

 

Joy’s grin only grows. "I saw you looking at her. Don't you try and tell me no, Hirai.” She retorts smugly, leaning back to cross her arms in triumph.

 

Seulgi’s jaw drops in a huge smile. "Does she know?" She inquires excitedly, scooting closer to the reddening girl.

 

"Would she actually date you?"

 

"Do you think she likes you?"

 

"Are you gonna ask her out?"

 

"Is she single?"

 

Her head is going to explode. Things could not be worse.

 

Suddenly, Joy stands up.

 

“Mina-ssi!"

 

_She spoke too soon._ Momo promptly slams her face into the table.

 

Myoui Mina looks over from the walkway a few feet away, Minatozaki Sana by side. "Oh, hey." She smiles a perfect million dollars, making her way over at Joy’s behest. "What's up?"

 

"Are you single?"

 

Mina’s eyebrows raise at the sudden question while Sana bursts out laughing at the side. "Um, well- yes. Why? Did you see some news article or something?" The singer looks confused, brows furrowed together in concern.

 

Joy grins again, sitting back down with a shake of her head. "No particular reason. Thanks, Mina-ssi! Sorry to bother you." She waves cheerily, not at all bothered by the fact that she was talking to the most desired celebrity in the nation.

 

Mina looks at the group weirdly, obviously confused, but smiles at them nonetheless. "Are you going to ask me out?" She jokes, eliciting a strange noise from Joy that sounded somewhere between a baby elephant and a broken robot.

 

Momo can’t help but admire her. Mina is really so nice, although it’s clear that she was slightly weirded out. "And just call me Mina okay?" The girl winks at Joy with a small smirk.

 

Joy makes no effort to hide or quiet her following scream, startling both celebrities and Momo who jerks upright in surprise, effectively removing her face from the tabletop.

 

Sana shuffles over to Momo behind her seated figure, resting her hands on Momo’s shoulders playfully. Joy continues to squeal, and Mina looks shocked and slight embarrassment. 

 

"YOU'RE SO HOT OMG!" Joy wails dramatically to the clouds and Mina, clasping her hands over her heart.

 

Mina is clearly startled, but she still somehow finds it in her to laugh a little. "Thanks."

 

Joy shoots a sly side-glance at Momo and winks. Momo ignores her. Sana pats her head, fortunately oblivious to their interactions. "Are you coming over later?" She asks, playfully messing with her hair as Joy and company continue to bombard Mina with strange questions.

 

Momo gently swats the intruding hands away. "If I don't, Jihyo’ll never let me hear the end of it." She replies over her shoulder to the taller girl with a joking grin.

 

"I won't either. If you don't come, I'll come with Jihyo to drag you. We haven't hung out in like, two days!"

 

Momo rolls her eyes as Mina chuckles on the side. "Right. Don't worry though, I'll be there since you guys are only a floor up. And I haven't seen you because you've been working."

 

Sana shrugs, swatting again at her dark tresses. "But I miss youuu!" She whines, just as enduringly obnoxious as Momo remembers.

 

"Mind you, I'm bringing my books though."

 

Sana scoffs. "Please, you won't need those. Just ask Mina to help you study. The kid's a freaking genius."

 

Momo raises a curious eyebrow at a startled Mina, who frowns. 

 

"I'm not though?" Mina deadpans.

 

Sana rolls her eyes. "I have never seen you bust out a book in my life and you’re literally going to start a college degree while working full-time.”

 

Mina’s cheeks tint pink at the exposure. ”I study hard."

 

“Myoui Mina, you _never_ study!"

 

Mina looks slightly flushed now, more of embarrassment towards her peers though who stare at her in a slight mix of awe and admiring disbelief. "Don't listen to Sana, she hasn't slept all day. We'll get going now though, see you guys later." She bows politely at the group and yanks Sana’s arm to drag the snickering girl away. The duo continues to bicker even as they walk off in the distance.

 

Seulgi turns to Momo with yet another knowing smile on her face. "Pretty, talented, rich _and_ smart. I'd go for that." She leans, back, clearly satisfied with the situation.

 

Joy practically swoons. "She's _so_ hot. I'd die for a piece of that body." She sighs, staring off dreamily into space. Momo tries her best to ignore her.

 

"You can talk to them you know, they don't bite." Well, that might be an inaccurate statement (she’s seen Jihyo accidentally bite Sana before). They’re like overexcited puppies, always running around and screaming, so accidentally getting bit may actually be a possibility.

 

"Hey! You should have a little study-date with Mina sometime!" Rosé looks excited again, effectively catching the attention of the others.

 

Momo mentally groans. _And here she'd thought they were over it._

 

"Ohmigosh that would totally be cute!" Seulgi squeals, hands clasping at the thought. "Imagine Mina helping her with her homework!"

 

A rather pitchy chorus of squeals arise, and Momo winces as the sounds pierce her ears. She sighs as she waits for them to quiet themselves. "I don’t think that’s necessary. She doesn’t need to study right now and she’s busy as it is- I wouldn’t bother her like that.”

 

Disappointment is clear in the air.

 

She coughs awkwardly. “We have coffee together sometimes though.”

 

She’s met with another round of squeals and flushed grins.

 

_She should have never opened her mouth._

 


	8. can you hear me calling.

**** "And then everything exploded in this huge cloud of white before we could even say boom."

 

Momo rolls her eyes. Chaeyoung is ridiculous for being proud of something like that- but she finds she can’t help but chuckle at the younger girl’s pride, chest puffed out and chin held high as she recounts her so-called ‘glory days’ as a high school science student.

 

Tzuyu snickers from next to her. "And the teacher had flour on the seat of his pants for the next three days?"

 

Chaeyoung looks so, so proud. Of what, exactly- well, Momo’s not sure she’ll ever understand. “Yup. We put it everywhere! Every table and every chair- you name it.” 

 

"You're horrible." Momo playfully nudges the younger girl, grinning at the whine she received. Mina smiles from across the table.

 

“Nayeon told me you blew a ton of stuff up in your labs too." She reaches out to playfully swat at Momo who ducks and wrinkles her nose.

 

"She ratted me out? How bad was it?" She asks carefully, trying to assess the situation.

 

Mina chuckles lightly, leaning back and looking victorious. "Bad. I'll tell you later though."

 

Momo groans. It’s funny for everyone else though. "She's dead." 

 

Mina’s phone suddenly lights up. It clacks against the table surface as it wriggles away from her. The singer snatches it back, takes a look at the glowing screen, and frowns. "I don't have this number." 

 

“Just pick up. It might be one of those ‘you won a lifetime cruise to Aruba’ kind of things. You’ll never know what you’ve missed out on.” Chaeyoung snickers. Mina looks at the unidentified number hesitantly, then taps the green 'accept' button. "Hello?" She holds the device to her ear. Chaeyoung looks over curiously, leaning closer in an attempt to hear.

 

"Stephanie Young? Oh yeah, hi. Of course I remember you." Mina says upon hearing the caller's voice. Chaeyoung looks slightly peeved all of a sudden. Momo tilts her head, brows furrowed at the sudden change in atmosphere.

 

"Yeah… oh it was a pleasure, I had a great time… what? Lunch? Well I'd hate to interrupt your schedule… I guess so… lunch with me?"

 

There’s a strange knot forming in the pit of her stomach. Momo can’t tell what it is- although she thinks that maybe it’s because that both Tzuyu and Chaeyoung have developed uncharacteristic frowns. Tzuyu looks strangely displeased for some reason, and Chaeyoung looks slightly incredulous. Mina just sits there, looking somewhat surprised.

 

"No, I'd love to have lunch… yeah…that works… okay, see you soon. Bye." She quietly hangs up before turning back to them. “I’m sorry about that.”

 

Chaeyoung looks over. "Who was that and what did they say about lunch? Am I invited?" She sounds and looks like she’s joking, but Momo can tell by the hardened look in her eyes that this isn’t quite a joke anymore.

 

Mina just chuckles. "No you're not, and that was Stephanie Young.”

 

Tzuyu raises a perfectly sculpted brow. "Stephanie Young? Isn't she the CEO of WIX?"

 

"She asked me to have lunch with her." Mina continues and for some reason she sounds like she’s being careful, quietly side-glancing Momo for a reaction that Momo doesn’t offer.

 

Tzuyu’s frown deepens. “Unnie, isn't she the one you said was all weird at the last shoot you did for them? The one that ran to the asscrack of dawn?“

 

Mina grimaces slightly at the reminder. "Um, I guess."

 

"And she asked you to have lunch? Does she have another job offer or something?”

 

Mina shrugs. "I honestly don't know. All she mentioned was a casual lunch.” She replies honestly.

 

Chaeyoung looks disbelieving. “This is Stephanie Young we're talking about, right?"

 

A hesitant expression slips over the singer’s features. "I know. But maybe she just wants to make a friend…" 

 

Chaeyoung doesn’t look impressed. Even Tzuyu doesn’t look convinced.

 

Chaeyoung sighs loudly to move things along. "Unnie, we both know her well enough and we both know that's probably not the case." Tzuyu hums her solid agreement, and the younger girls turn to present their united front, standing in firm solidarity.

 

Momo hasn’t said anything during this conversation since she doesn’t know this Stephanie Young. She still can’t help but feel slightly out of the loop, although she has a feeling she knows what this is shaping up to be about.

 

Mina glances at her phone, turning it around in her hands. "She asked me to meet her tomorrow. I guess we’ll just find out then.

 

Tzuyu scoffs, sounding slightly incredulous. Momo wants to snicker at the girl's expression, but she doesn’t exactly seem to be in a joking mood so Momo holds it in. Chaeyoung rounds on Mina almost instantly. ”You're going on a date with her?!”

 

Mina’s hands start to wave about aimlessly. "No one said it's a date." She tries, but apparently fails, to convince her audience by the 'are u serious u dummy’ looks she receives from Chaeyoung and Tzuyu in turn.

 

Momo glances back and forth between the two displeased younger ones and Mina, who looks like she’s out of things to say. “It's just a lunch date right?" She says it as casually as she can, trying her best to ignore the strange knots that are forming in her stomach. It’s not a pleasant feeling. Momo ignores it though, plasters a bright smile on her face, and hopes that it helps whatever strange atmosphere has transpired between them all.

 

Mina’s eyes seemed to bear through her soul. "We'll see."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Are they dating?!"

 

Tzuyu looks up from her physiology assignment. "Who?" She asked her friend from the class curiously, scanning the perimeter of the grounds.

 

Her friend points. “Myoui Mina and that person.”

 

“Mina unnie?!" Her head snaps around to look in the direction of her friend's finger. 

 

Sure enough, Stephanie Young stands by a gleaming silver BMW, hands in her expensive pockets with Mina in front of her. "I had a great time." Stephanie smiles at Mina. She looks like she doesn’t want to go yet.

 

Mina nods. "Me too. Thank you for the ride." Tzuyu recognizes that plastic perfunctory smile anywhere. She has to chuckle at Stephanie's ignorance- but it doesn’t change the fact that Mina’s still standing in front of her and that Mina’s just gotten out of a car that isn’t her own, coming from- from a lunch date??

 

"I'll see you later then. I have a client to attend to later." Stephanie looks at Mina softly. It’s a look Tzuyu recognizes on anyone- Mina just has that effect on people. She knows this because she’s found that she has the same look sometimes when she’s looking at Mina. She sees it on Sana and Jihyo- even though they act the way they do, they love Mina- love her to death and back. She sees it on Chaeyoung, whenever the young actress is bouncing in circles around the older girl and Mina just smiles and tolerates her. And she’s started to see it on their new friends; Nayeon, for all her hard elitism, and then Momo, where it’s somehow taken a foreign meaning that Tzuyu is yet to decipher.

 

Mina nods as Stephanie gets back in her car. Tzuyu notes that Mina’s company misses the relieved look in the singer’s eyes.

 

"Sure, I won't hold you. Drive safely.“ Mina smiles again, and Stephanie waves as she pulls away.

 

Tzuyu watches all this from afar as Mina, the moment Stephanie’s car is safely out of sight, takes off like Satan’s set his hellhounds loose on her. She’s gone so fast, Tzuyu doesn’t even have time to process why she might be running like that, but by the time everything registers Mina is long gone.

 

_"I wonder what's gotten into her…"_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Momo!”

 

Momo whips around, effectively startled as her earbuds all but fall out of her ears. “Mina? What are you doing here?" She asks, feeling flustered as she ducks down to pick her pens back up off the ground.

 

The girl looks slightly disgruntled. "Hi." She breathes, finally coming to a halt in front of Momo’s table in the café to take in Momo’s appearance. Momo waits for her to say something more, but Mina just stands there, catching her breath, and stares as she rakes slender fingers through shoulder-length [hair](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/409616528602690562/). Momo suddenly feels self-conscious at the blatant staring. She doesn’t exactly look her best- test season round two is coming up soon, and she’s been sitting in a campus café for the past four hours trying desperately to learn whatever it is about kinetic waves before her. She hadn’t bothered with any particular form of makeup today either, opting instead for her round glasses and hair tugged hastily into two messy, shoulder-length [braids](https://weheartit.com/entry/328211615). 

 

Momo coughs awkwardly when the odd silence becomes too much for her to bear. “Um, are you alright?” She extends as delicately as she can. Mina doesn’t look happy (although she doesn’t really look unhappy either. Momo really can’t tell). Momo runs a list of scenarios through her head. Maybe Mina had a bad day at work. Maybe her manager was being a little annoying, or maybe it was Sana and Jihyo causing too much of a scene. Maybe the weather wasn’t to Mina’s liking- maybe her coffee was a little too cold this morning.

 

Mina finally straightens up, gazing right into her eyes. "They were right.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. About Stephanie.”

 

_Oh._ Momo had almost forgotten about that- the reminder sends a fresh prick of that strange, unidentified feeling through her chest. Her eyes inadvertently drift downward. “How so?”

 

“She asked me out- like, really asked me out. Girlfriends and everything.”

 

"Oh. That’s nice.“

 

"I turned her down."

 

"What?" Momo’s gaze snaps back up, almost disbelieving.

 

"I turned her down." Mina’s voice is quiet, soft, but firm. Her eyes don’t leave Momo’s face.

 

Momo does her best to suppress a cough. “Oh. Why?” She asks, feeling more meek than she has since the beginning of university. She doesn’t understand what’s happening to her.

 

Mina just gives her a long, careful look. “Why do you think?”

 

Momo finds she doesn’t really have an answer for that, so she scrambles her student-pruned brain to make one up. “Well, she sounds like a nice person from what I’ve heard from Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. And she seems like there’s a lot to like about her- isn’t she the CEO of some fashion company, or something along those lines?”

 

It’s terribly made-up because Chaeyoung and Tzuyu have told her nothing remotely close to what she’s just said about the woman, but she can’t really pay mind to that right now. Mina just looks at her like she’s evaluating her next move, and Momo doesn’t know what to do.

 

“But of course, the decision is yours in the end. If you’re not interested in her, then I’m glad you turned her down.”

 

Mina’s dark eyes seem like they can see through the stars, the planets, and everything in between. “Good.”

 

Mina’s just standing there talking to her because they’re friends, for crying out loud- they’re friends and this is just a normal thing that friends do but Momo’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of her chest and she just doesn’t understand. She doesn’t understand what it is about this girl who makes her feel like she’s the only person in the world sometimes, who makes her stomach get all knotted up and makes her short of breath. It’s just not fair.

 

And then she comes to the stark, startling clear realization that none of these feelings would be bothering her if she hadn't gone and tripped flat on her face in her feelings for the girl in front of her.

 

_What???_

 

“Um, anyway! I’m glad everything went alright for you!” Momo clasps her hands together, plastering on what she knows is the weirdest smile she’s ever had on in front of Mina (and that’s saying a lot). “And, um, don't you have practice to get to or something?"

 

Mina blinks, looking slightly startled by the other’s sudden change in energy. “Um, I do actually. I guess I should going then, huh?”

 

Momo nods, sending Mina what she hopes is a reassuring smile. Mina gets up from where she’s leaned her weight on the other end of Momo’s isolated little table. "Alright then. I'll text you later or something. Good luck on your exams.” She casts a pretty, parting grin over her shoulder.

 

Momo waves.”See you." She calls, watching Mina go. Once she sees Mina close the café door, she allows herself to slump onto her table in a mess of limbs, hair, and coffee-scented sweater.

 

_"What am I doing…"_ She internally groans. Her pen twirls absently between her fingers, her wave lecture nowhere closer to completion or understanding.

 

As if on cue, her phone suddenly lights up with a notification. Momo cracks one crabby eye open to stare at the screen. It’s from Sana- _“Hey! Are you doing anything tonight? If not, you should come up and hang out!"_

 

She pecks a response with her pinky. _"What about Jihyo and Mina?”_

 

A fast reply. _“Jihyo will be here and Mina probably won’t :( she’ll be back waay late bc work stuff. We probably won't even see her."_

 

Well then. Momo’s never been one to turn down friendship. Social interactions were an integral part of what kept her sane in her studies. _“Sure thing. See you later."_

 

_"Great! Bring pj's :)"_

 

Maybe she could forget about it just for a little while.


	9. oh it's all or nothing

 

"ARRRGGHHHH!"

 

Sana stirs from besides Momo. They had decided to have a Star Wars marathon with Jihyo who had joined them a little later. Mina had come back late because of work, and the three were already sound asleep by then. Sana and Momo had migrated to Sana’s room after dragging Jihyo’s limp body to her own bed. 

 

The scream sounds again. "Oh no." Sana groans. She’s finally awake, but she opts to bury her face in her pillow instead of actually getting up.

 

Momo blinks groggily, attempting to sit up. "What was that?" She asked blearily, running her fingers through messy hair with a jaw-splitting yawn.

 

“Jihyo.” Sana replies bluntly, rolling over in a stretch.

 

Momo sits up after much effort. "Huh?" She asks, morning mind uncomprehending. Another scream.

 

“Must be that time of the month.” Sana groans as she swings her legs over the side of her bed. She quickly tugs on a fluffy pair of socks and stumbles out to the living room. 

 

Momo follows her with another yawn. Sure enough, they find Jihyo pouting on the couch, wrapped in an excessively large penguin-printed blanket. ”About time you assholes woke up." She sniffs from her nest of fluff.

 

"No thanks to your screaming." Sana deadpans, making her way to the kitchen to get water and painkillers.

 

Jihyo shrugs "I'm in pain. Can you blame me?" She looks like an [indignant Jigglypuff](https://picsart.com/i/sticker-pokemon-jigglypuff-anime-cute-pink-kawaii-grumpy-mad-288930687040211) in her cocoon.

 

Momo chuckles. “Whatever you say, princess.” She shoots out a hand out to playfully mess with the girl's hair. Jihyo swats her hand away with a hiss, but there’s a grateful spark in her eyes nonetheless.

 

Sana reemerges with a glass of warm water and a bowl of soup. "Eat before you take painkillers. Also don't scream too loudly- Mina’s still sleeping."

 

Jihyo grunts. “No promises." She says as she consumes the first mouthful of soup. Sana just sighs and opts to lie back down. She sprawls out on the other end of the couch, leaving Momo the large armchair next to it and they sit in a rare moment of silence; Jihyo quietly eats her soup to make up for the rude awakening and Momo leafs through a monthly medical journal which no doubt belongs to Mina. The only sound is the quiet clinking of Jihyo’s spoon against the bowl and Sana’s light, steady breathing.

 

"I demand breakfast." Jihyo announces after a moment's silence. Sana looks at her incredulously.

 

"You just downed a whole bowl of soup!" 

 

"And I need more!" 

 

“Ugh.” Sana rolls her eyes dramatically, but she takes the bowl anyway. "Come on Momo, maybe you can help me make something for this monster to eat." She deftly dodges the throw pillow that flies at her head from Jihyo’s side of the space and quickly rushes to the cover of the kitchen. Momo returns Jihyo’s pillow before following.

 

"What are you going to make?"

 

Sana shrugs.

 

“I’m not a very good cook- usually Mina takes care of these kinds of things, but I guess I'll cover this one since she's been out all night. Help me make fried rice?”

 

Momo agrees readily and goes to the refrigerator to grab some cold ingredients.

 

"How much are you going to make?” She calls over her shoulder.

 

"Enough for four people?” She replies although she sounds slightly unsure. “Jihyo will eat three servings and I guess Mina can have the rest for breakfast.”

 

Momo coughs, not sure if she’s heard it right.. "She'll eat three servings?" 

 

Sana chuckles darkly. "Oh yeah. Now go wash some rice!" 

 

Sana’s not the most fluid in the kitchen, but at least she’s somewhat functional- and with Momo’s help, they end up with a steaming wok full of kimchi fried rice on the stove and two fried eggs. Sana scoops out a bowlful and sets it aside. “That's for Mina.” She says, covering the bowl to keep it warm. Momo watches in mild fascination as the girl proceeds to turn and pick up the wok, then march to the living room with it and a large spoon where Jihyo is still complaining loudly to the air.

 

"Took you long enough." The girl snorts, feebly reaching out from her cocoon to take proper hold of the spoon. Sana glares at her half-heartedly, flopping down tiredly.

 

"Will that satiate your monster belly for a little while?"

 

Another pillow goes flying through the air. Sana shrieks a little, leaps up from her seat, and flees to the kitchen- narrowly avoiding the barrage of magazines that come after.

 

"Stop wasting your precious energy and eat your food! I need to leave in three hours so I’m going to go wash up. Don't destroy anything and don't forget your evening schedule!" Sana yells as she pokes her head back out, making a quick dash to the safety of the bathroom.

 

Jihyo tuts, obviously dissatisfied that she’s missed her mark. "I won't, don't worry. Thanks for the food." She calls after Sana, pout present the entire time. When Sana doesn’t answer, Jihyo turns her attention back to Momo.

 

"At least _you_ still love me right?"

 

Momo can’t help but laugh at the injured look on the girl's face. "Of course. Don’t worry about her- go on and eat up.” She pats Jihyo’s head teasingly.

 

Jihyo snorts. "Didn't sound too convincing to me, but I'll let it slide because I like you more than I like Sana.” She sniffs haughtily, shoving a spoonful of rice in her mouth. "By the way, can you check and see if Mina’s still asleep?" 

 

Momo shrugs. "Sure." She gets up to make her way to Mina’s room, and quietly pushes it open a crack. Sure enough, there’s an unmoving lump of human curled up underneath the blankets, soundly asleep. Momo closes the door and tiptoes back out to the living room.

 

"She's asleep." She reports to Jihyo after safely making it back. Jihyo sighs in her typical dramatic fashion.

 

"I guess I should be politely considerate and not scream. Oh well- guess she’s lucky you're here."

 

Momo eyes her warily, watching the food disappear at an alarming pace.

 

“Leave the bowl when you're done, I'll wash the dishes."

 

Jihyo arches a brow, looking at her oddly, but then seems to change her mind and shrugs instead. "I won't stop you only because I know by the time I'm dragged off to my photoshoot, Mina will be up and she'll help you out."

 

"You're horrible." Momo snickers, taking the dirty bowl away from her huddled friend.

 

"Hey, we all need balance around here! If it weren’t for me, Mina would have no dirty dishes to wash and it would literally be silent up here 24/7.”

 

“Mina _is_ pretty quiet." Momo muses, more to herself than anyone else. Jihyo just stretches her legs out of her cocoon in a valiant effort to stand.

 

"I have to leave for makeup. Leave the dishes for Mina.”

 

“It's fine. Just leave." Momo replies, barely sparing the shorter a glance.

 

Jihyo casts her a dull, knowing glance. "I'm serious, don't do anything. I'm gonna feel super bad for making you put up with my shit and my dirty dishes. You don't deserve that, my fine-feathered friend."

 

Momo laughs. "And Mina does?"

 

"Yes. Completely and utterly. One-hundred percent.“

 

Momo just rolls her eyes with a serene smile. "Alright then, whatever you say. Have fun!" She sits herself down on the couch and makes a show of taking her phone out to appease Jihyo, who leaves after one last glare. Once the door clicks shut, Momo promptly gets up and makes her way to the sink to begin washing.

 

"You should've listened to Jihyo.”

 

She jumps at the sudden intrusion. “You scared me!

 

“Good morning.” Mina yawns. She plods into the kitchen aimlessly.

 

“Good morning. How was your day yesterday?”

 

Mina ambles over slowly, still obviously in a sleepy haze. “Was alright. But what did I tell you about doing the dishes every time you come over??”

 

"That I should stop letting Sana slack off and leave them in the sink." Momo recites lightly, flicking a few soap bubbles at Mina. She sneezes, much to Momo’s entertainment.

 

She laughs outwardly at the following glare she gets from Mina. Normally such a glare would be viewed as icy and cold, but to her, Mina looks about as intimidating as a wet kitten. 

 

"You're not helping my confidence.” Mina finally drops the glare and whines, trying to wipe the soap off her supple cheeks.

 

"You're about as intimidating as a lollipop with a tootsie roll in it. And I'm almost done, so don’t worry about it.”

 

Mina huffs. “I’m going to stop you next time. Just you wait.”

 

Momo rolls her eyes dismissingly. “Yeah yeah, whatever you say. It's the least I can do for crashing your place and eating your food all the time, so just chill out alright?" She reaches after drying her hands to out to ruffle Mina’s bedhead even more, poking at the girl like a little kid. Mina unconsciously pouts, swatting lethargically at Momo’s intruding hands.

 

Momo feels a teasing grin sprout on her features. “Awww. Are you still sleepy, Mitang?”

 

Mina looks hilariously lost and confused. “No." She sneezes again And Momo busts out laughing. Mina glowers at her, aggressively snatching a tissue from the box on the counter next to them.

 

"Go back to sleep. You got back three hours ago and you'll be cold just standing here like this." Momo finally manages to contain her laughter and she looks affectionately at the girl besides her.

 

“I’m not sleepy." A childish retort.

 

Momo bites back another laugh. “You are."

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes- wait, why am I arguing with you about this?” Momo wonders aloud, shaking her head and promptly making a show of ignoring the other girl.Mina looks dissatisfied.

 

“I’m not.”

 

Momo hums uncaringly, moving about to finish her chore. “Whateverrrrr you say Mitang.” She sticks her tongue out as she turns her back, going back to the sink.

 

"No." The other mumbles, sighing and leaning forward to rest her forehead in the space between Momo’s shoulder blades. She’s bedwarm and jasmine-scented, her light shampoo filling Momo’s every breath. Momo tries her best to not tense up.

 

"Hey sleepyhead, pass me that bowl over there?" She nods in the direction of Jihyo’s discarded soup bowl. Mina wordlessly obliges, handing the bowl over with no complaint. Momo figures she’s just too tired to function properly, but when Mina wraps her arms around Momo’s waist she can’t help the breath that hitches just slightly in her throat. The soft weight of Mina’s head in the space between her shoulder blades tickles a little at her spine. 

 

"You have a nice back." Mina mumbles against her shirt, hot breath going through the material of Momo’s shirt.

 

Momo’s grateful that Mina’s falling asleep behind her so she can’t see the blush on Momo’s cheeks. ”Are you sure you don't need anymore sleep?" She asks, washing the last of the dishes in the sink.

 

Mina turns her head so her cheek is resting against Momo instead of her forehead. "I'll sleep later. What're you up to today?" She hummed, closing her eyes with a soft exhale.

 

Momo shrugs. "Homework and studying. Lunch with Nayeon. Dinner whenever. What about you?"

 

Mina hums, closing her eyes with a soft exhale. "I think I’m done for today. Even if I wasn't, I don't think I'd be able to function properly anyway." She jokes lightly. 

 

Momo chuckles softly as she washes her hands. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

 

"Yeah sorry, I'm just sleep-deprived. And you're warm."

 

Momo rolls her eyes as she turns off the tap and dries her hands off, although Mina’s cool touch doesn’t escape her notice. “You need to either put on more clothing or get back to sleep. You’re going to get sick at this rate.” She declares, attempting to march back to Mina’s room. To her surprise, Mina doesn’t relent her grip around Momo’s waist- instead, choosing to waddle awkwardly along with her as Momo all but drags the both of them back to Mina’s dimly-lit bedroom where she finally manages to pry the singer off of her and force her to go to sleep.

 

"You have the whole day to do nothing, according to Sana. Get some sleep." Momo orders, pulling the covers over the small figure and forcefully tucking her in. Mina’s eyes are already fluttering shut.

 

Momo leans back and sighs at the girl before her. "Rest up okay?" She gets up as the girl is clearly ready to pass out, and quietly pulls the shades over the windows. The door closes with a quiet clock behind her.

 

_God, she's cute._

**Author's Note:**

> All chapter titles are taken from the song Free Spirit by Khalid.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZvTGV8RM94


End file.
